Forbidden Love
by jyvonne13
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer have been trying to hide their feelings for each other for the longest time because they know they can't be together. But once they finally do go out, what will the other ppgs and rrbs think?
1. How it all started

Disclaimer: i don't own anything in this story. Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig Mccraken and CartoonNetwork. Any lyrics i used belong to their rightful owners.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

How It All Started

Mojo Jo Jo was in jail after once again being foiled by the power puff girls. He needed something to defeat them. Something equally matched if not stronger than them. But what to do?

He came up with the idea to make boy versions of the power puff girls. But what are little boys made of? He decided on armpit hair snips from of the prisoners, some snails, and a dogs tail. He put them all in the toilet and flushed it.

BOOM!

Out came three little boys. There was the boy in the red shirt and red cap with orange hair. The other one had black hair with a green shirt. And the other was blonde wearing a blue shirt.

Mojo picked them up and hugged them. "My children!"

The red one punched him. "Hands off!" He flew up in the air holding him by his black and white striped jail shirt. "Who do you think you are anyway pops?"

Mojo remained calm despite the outburst. "Why yes I am your FATHER!" the red boy dropped him and fell to the ground next to his brothers as Mojo shouted.

"Hey, we ain't no babies!" the blue one said.

"We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" they all exclaimed.

"Brick!" said the red one.

"Butch!" said the green one.

"Boomer!" said the blue one.

"And we like to kick some butt, and since yours is the only one around, we're gonna start with you," Brick said.

They charged at Mojo but once again he remained calm. "Oh no, you don't want to kick my butt, my butt is as rotten as yours. What you want are butts settled on the throne of justice." The boys listened eagerly. "Butts planted in the soil of nobility. Butts nestled between the pillows of peace and love. The butts you want are the butts of the Power Puff Girls!"

"Let's get 'em!" the boys said.

"Now, I'll be happy to take you to them if we only had a way out of here…" All of a sudden, Mojo was carried through the roof of his jail sell soaring through the sky while directing the boys to the Power Puff Girls.

The Power Puff Girls were in the city fighting a giant pink octopus. After defeating it, although Bubbles got crushed but came out unharmed, they heard a male voice.

"Why don't you girls pick on someone your own size?" Before the girls could react they were thrown into a brick wall. "We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys and we wanna fight!"

After shaking off their gaze the girls got a good look at the boys, male versions of themselves but much more mean looking. "What's up with those guys?" Blossom asked.

"I think they're asking for a hiney whooping!" Buttercup jumped up and started pounding on the boys. They overpowered her but Blossom and Bubbles stepped in and together they threw the boys into the dumpster.

"Hey, what's wrong with you girls?" Brick said. "You're supposed to start crying when we hit you!"

The girls looked at them completely unamused. "What are you guys, new?" Blossom said.

"Yeah, we're the Power Puff Girls" Bubbles said.

"And it takes more than a couple of cheap shots to make us cry," Buttercup said.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to just have to serve it up," Brick said.

They sprung at each other again. Punches flew this way and that. At one point it seemed like they were evenly matched and there was no way any of them could win. Then the boys were the ones thrown into the wall. Brick was furious, he was not about to be shown up by a bunch of sissy girls. Then they got the girls hard with a Ballistic Barrai attack.

The girls were thrown into the cement and were just as furious as the boys if not more. "Acrabattack!" Blossom shouted and with a bunch of complex moves, the boys were the ones thrown into the cement.

The boys sprung up and they all charged at each other again. This was a death fight now; each team had been pushed over the edge. They attacked each other not caring what they broke or who they hurt in the process. The girls were then throws into the city hall and fell onto the steps.

Buttercup rubbed her head. "Wha-Where are they?"

Blossom shrugged. "I don't know, but if we keep smashing up Townsville like this…"

"Power Puff Girls, look out!" exclaimed a dog a few feet in front of them.

Each of the boys was coming at them with either a bus, a boat, or a plane, and they were all full of screaming people! Sure they rescued all the people but when they least expected it the boys pushed them harder than your average bully on the playground then bragged about it.

"These guys aren't playing fair!" Blossom said angrily.

"They're really out to get us!" Buttercup said.

"We'd better take this fight out of Townsville before some innocent people get hurt." With that they flew far away. "Catch us if you can!" they called to the boys.

The boys, thinking they were running away, flew after them. The girls continued to fly away but when the boys caught up to them the steam they were giving off made them stop. They coughed and choked and eventually just fell to the ground. The boys flew after them and when they touched them the girls seemed to be electrocuted by their touch.

They smashed into the ground creating a massive explosion and a crowd gathered around thinking they were dead. They town started crying and mourning and while they did, their tears fell onto the girls and they seemed to come back alive (or maybe they just weren't really dead).

"Power Puff Girls, you're alive!" the Mayor exclaimed.

"Yes, but…we failed you Townsville," Blossom said sadly.

"I guess you don't want us protecting you anymore," Buttercup said.

"I'm sure you'll find new, even better super heroes," Bubbles said with tears in her eyes.

They started to walk away, out of town, and leave forever, but Sara Bellum stopped them. Then she told them the secret to stop the Rowdy Ruff Boys. "What do little boys fear more than anything in the world?" Then they caught on.

The boys, after realizing the girls weren't dead ran back out there to finished them. But when they found them, they had long eyelashes, sparkles around them, they gave the boys loving gazes (except Buttercup who just looked pissed), and they gave off a lavender scented aroma. They floated over to the boys and planted a sweet kiss on their cheeks.

The boys screamed, then exploded.

Bubbles never forgot that kiss. At one point she hated the Rowdy Ruff Boys to death but the kiss still crept into her dreams at night.

She looked down at the half finished drawing of a butterfly in front of her on the desk and realized she was still holding the graphite pencil in her hand (hand?).

Bubbles and her sisters were fifteen now and barely five foot one, although it was a step up from when they were seven and two foot one. Her hair was down her back now but still kept up in pony tails so other than that and being a bit more developed her overall appearance hadn't changed much. And out of the three of them she was known as the most fashionable dresser (as well as the stupid, shy and sensitive blonde), at that moment for example she was in a blue mini skirt and white tank top with a golden halo on it. She was also known for her art skills and she was a really good singer although she was still shy and sensitive.

They'd first met the Rowdy Ruff Boys when they were seven. She had hated all of them from the moment they tossed her and her sisters into that brick wall, but something about Boomer had caught her interest. When he beat her up though, all of her interest had left. Until the kiss. At first she saw it as just a ploy to get rid of him but when she laid her lips on him, despite how he reacted; it sent her on a trip to heaven.

After he blew up, she thought she'd never see him again and the thought made her sad. She knew he hated her, and everyone else thought she hated him (maybe she did to some degree), but the kiss haunted her dreams from then on.

They didn't see the boys again for almost five months; at that point she'd given up all hope of Boomer's return. When they came back they had new spiky hair do's, Brick with longer hair, Butch's hair stood straight up on his head, and Boomer had spiky bangs. This new look intrigued her and for a moment she thought she'd be drawn closer to him. Even still, the boys were out to get them and it was all the more shocking that they were now working for Him.

But that day, every last ounce of affection for him was gone. As happy as she was for another opportunity to lay her lips on him, it horrified her that each of them grew every time they were kissed (the work of Him). Then the boys tortured them and tried everything in their power to gross them out. And when Boomer himself put the giant slug down her dress and made her cry, it was over.

She'd had many run ins with him over the years, each time she thought of Boomer just as Blossom and Buttercup did, mean, destructive, and a menace to society. Then once they started sixth grade, the boys disappeared all of a sudden. The situation was very puzzling for the three of them. Though they were glad to have those idiots away from them they still wanted answers. They didn't see them for the whole year and even the next year. Blossom and Buttercup didn't really care and miraculously neither did Bubbles, after what Boomer had done to her she never wanted to see him again.

Then eighth grade, they returned again. Nothing had changed about them this time except they were a bit taller with deeper voices. They entered middle school with the girls but were the worst students in the school. Sure they were pretty smart, but they were the biggest trouble makers (no surprise there). They talked back to the teachers, they skipped class A LOT, and when they weren't bullying the students they were being the class clowns, and worst of all they teased the Power Puff Girls mercilessly. They're lucky they didn't get expelled but, the teachers were a little afraid of them.

As for Bubbles' feelings for Boomer, they remained the same through the majority of the year. Her and her sisters hated all of them for what they've done in the past and how they treated them, and all of them got into more than a few fights that year at school. But the unthinkable happened one day. Boomer caught her by her locker and Bubbles prepared to give him a piece of her mind or fight (even though she didn't like fighting in school). But he stopped her and said a simple "I'm sorry…for how mean I've been." Then he walked away before she could say anything.

She stood there not moving but staring after him until he turned the corner and was out of her sight. That was the last thing she expected out a Rowdy Ruff Boy's mouth…and particularly that one.

Throughout the second semester Boomer continued to join in with his brothers in terrorizing the Power Puff Girls but he paid Bubbles a little more attention. When he hit her, occasionally he didn't hit her as hard. She caught him winking at her a few times and staring. She didn't want to like him again at first but when she thought about it, him being sensitive enough to apologize, she was somehow changed.

Her feelings grew for him from then on. But that summer they all disappeared again. Blossom had pointed out how strange it was that they were there one moment and gone the next and they'd sat down and talked about the places they could be more than a few times. Buttercup thought they were out scheming maybe with Mojo Jo Jo or Him, and despite the fact that Boomer was a delinquent, Bubbles didn't want to believe that.

The boys were back at the start of high school the next year informing them that they'd been on a vacation to the Bahamas and Miami that summer. Their teasing continued that year and they were just as bad as last year. Boomer hardly paid Bubbles any mind which frustrated her. Thinking about him all summer had only made her feelings stronger when he came back. He showed an interest in her last year, even if only a slight one. And this year he basically ignored her except when he was tormenting her with his brothers. She'd caught him staring once or twice, but nothing else. Despite all of this, her feelings for him wouldn't go away.

Bubbles sighed and continued to draw her graphite butterfly singing "Butterfly" by Mariah Carey as she did. Not even five minutes later she was distracted by thoughts of Boomer again.

They were now in their sophomore year of high school. Things went pretty much the same as last year with the boys. Bubbles had thought more than once about giving up on Boomer but then once again he surprised her just last week.

She was walking down the hallway with her stuff for chemistry class looking at the floor. She was worrying about what she got on the chemistry test and just knew it wasn't good. Chemistry was Blossoms thing; she was no good at it. Suddenly she ran into someone and fell onto the floor scattering her stuff on the floor.

"I'm sorry," said a guys voice.

She shook her head and started to pick up her stuff. "No I'm sorry, it was my fault…" She looked up and saw Boomer picking up her sky blue notebook. He looked up at her with his huge dark blue eyes with a few strands of blonde hair falling into them at a perfect angle.

"Hey, earth to Bubbles. Is anyone in there?" Boomer said.

That's when she realized she was staring. She shook her head.

Boomer snickered. "Oh, so no one's there after all?"

"No, I mean, yes I'm in here…" she stammered.

"Take your book you crazy Power Puff Girl," he said trying to hand her the notebook again. She took the notebook and glared at him slightly insulted by what he just said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up easily as if she were a feather.

He gave her a smirk and she headed towards her class. She would've said something but her voice was stuck in her throat.

"Hey Bubbles," he said.

She turned back around. "Yes?"

"See ya around?" he said with a soft smile.

She couldn't hold back the smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, see ya." She turned around and headed towards that class before she was late.

Bubbles continued to draw that butterfly. She couldn't possibly get over him after that. She found it a bit silly, even for her, to still not be over someone in eight years. As much as her and her sister's talked about the Rowdy Ruff Boys (nothing good typically coming out of their mouths) she had never admitted her feelings to them. They'd think she'd lost her mind.

She started to sing again.

"When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb  
To overwhelming fears inside  
Blindly I imagined  
I could keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open up my hands  
And watch you rise…"

"Leave me alone Blossom!" Buttercup shouted. As she slammed the bedroom door Bubbles jumped and accidently made a long dark mark across her butterfly.

"Buttercup, look what you did!" she exclaimed.

Buttercup looked at the messed up drawing. "Oh, sorry. Just erase it Bubbles."

Bubbles rolled her eyes.

Buttercups personality hadn't changed a bit, the only difference was her jet black hair was now shoulder length. She was a sarcastic tomboy and was damn proud of it. Her love for fighting was still as strong as ever. She could always be found around the school hanging out with the boys and playing soccer or something with them. She absolutely _despised_ the Rowdy Ruff Boys, especially Butch. The two of them were extremely competitive and when they weren't beating each other up they were trying to be better than each other. She'd even nicknamed him "Bitch". Buttercup had a strong personality and rarely showed sympathy for anyone but deep down she did have a soft spot.

"Why do you two fight all the time? You know I don't like that, it's just annoying," Bubbles complained.

"Tell that to Blossom, she has to be so bossy. Who cares if I broke the picture frame with my soccer ball, it can be fixed," Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"Buttercup I'm not done with you!" Blossom shouted. She came through the door with her LONG orange hair billowing out behind her. It was down to her knees and it was tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon so it was at least down her back. Even though Blossom was the leader, she could be REALLY annoying with it. Like now for instance.

"You broke my picture! You shouldn't be throwing that thing around in the house!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Would you stop being a bitch Blossom, I get it already!"

Bubbles turned around and slamming the desk with her fist as she did. "Buttercup! Take that back!"

Blossom was looking at Buttercup in disbelief at what Buttercup had just said to her.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Maybe if she stops bitching me out I will."

"Buttercup…!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Before anyone else could say anything Blossom walked over to Buttercup and punched her hard in the face sending her flying into the open closet. She thought about giving her the finger but then realized she didn't have fingers, so she just stomped out of the room.

Buttercup crawled out of the closet with a big purple bruise forming on her face and a deadly look on it. "When I get my hands on her…!"

She started to run to the door but Bubbles jumped up and grabbed her using all her strength to hold her back. "Buttercup, c'mon, it's not worth killing each other over."

Usually Buttercup would have just ignored her but she was pretty tired after soccer practice so she stopped struggling. She pushed Bubbles off and looked at the bruise in the mirror. She touched it and quickly pulled her hand away. "Damnit," she mumbled.

Bubbles flew into the bathroom at top speed and got a wet cloth for Buttercup to put on it. Then she flew back. "Here, use this."

Buttercup took the cloth and put it on her face. Then she plopped down on the pink bean bag and turned on a Nicki Minaj song.

* * *

Hope you liked this. There will be more to come soon. There will be more, i just need to finish it (i don't know how long that will take). It shouldn't be too long though.

"Butterfly" belongs to Mariah Carey.


	2. Humiliation

Humiliation

The next morning Blossom was up before Bubbles and Buttercup was still asleep as always. Bubbles crawled out of the bed.

"Hi," Blossom said looking up from the mirror. Blossom was, in many people's opinion, drop dead gorgeous and she put time into making herself _drop beyond dead gorgeous_. At the moment she was combing her hair.

Bubbles yawned. "Good morning." She glanced at herself in the mirror and made a "yuck" face at how horrible her own hair looked. Blossom giggled at that. Then Bubbles went into the bathroom and ran through her morning routine.

When she got back Buttercup was slowly crawling out of the bed as if the world were in slow motion and Blossom was examining the size of her breasts in the mirror.

"I need a new bra; this doesn't give 'the girls' any lift." Blossom turned to Bubbles. "Do you agree?"

Bubbles cocked an eyebrow. "Um…sure." She went to the closet and picked out a frilly blue shirt, skinny jeans and lace up gold heels.

Buttercup picked up the whipped cream can from the night table and pressed the button to spray some in her mouth (she kept whipped cream there because it helped her get to sleep). "I guess we're going to Victoria's Secret again, I need to get another thong." she asked after she'd swallowed most of it.

Blossom looked at her. "What do _you_ need a thong for?"

"It makes me feel…sexy?"

Blossom laughed not expecting that out of Buttercups mouth (clearly their little fight had been forgotten).

"Girls, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" the Professor called.

They quickly got dressed then flew downstairs, grabbed some granola bars and left. They flew over Townsville towards Pokey Oaks High School. They were halfway there when Blossom spotted a disturbance below them. "Come on!"

They flew down and landed in front of Mojo terrorizing people with a laser.

"Getting started a little early aren't you Mojo?" Blossom said.

"Power Puff Girls, perfect. This was my plan. For you to come down here so I can vaporize you. And I will vaporize you now. So say your last good-bye's before you are vaporized. The town will never see the Power Puff Girls again and I will rule the world…"

All of a sudden Buttercup knocked the laser out of his hand and jumped on it so it broke in half. "You really need to quit the long speeches; you miss all your opportunities."

Bubbles giggled at that one.

"Get him girls!" Blossom exclaimed.

Each of them flew at Mojo. Buttercup punched him in the face. Blossom punched his hat and shattered it. Then Bubbles grabbed him by the cape and spun him around and threw him into a nearby car breaking the windshield in the process.

She looked at the damage she'd done with wide eyes. "Oops."

Buttercup and Blossom started to fly towards Mojo. "Nice going Bubbles," Buttercup said.

Bubbles followed them. "Sorry, it was an accident!"

Blossom picked up Mojo. "Forget the damage, let's go." They flew to the jail and dumped Mojo in it then flew at top speed to school getting to class just thirty seconds before the bell rang.

All of them had Ms. Keane for their first class (yes Ms. Keane is a high school teacher now). She took attendance.

"Buttercup?"

"Yo."

"Blossom?"

"Present, pretty, and punctual."

"Bubbles?"

"Here ma'am."

"Brick?"

Silence.

"Butch? Boomer?"

Everyone looked around but the Rowdy Ruff boys weren't there. Bubbles wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad about this. Happy because she wouldn't be so distracted from her work looking at Boomer. Sad because she wouldn't get to look at Boomer.

"Well, I guess we'll start without them." She continued on with a lesson on classic literature.

All of a sudden the door opened. Brick stepped in with Boomer on his heels. "Sorry we're late teach."

"No we're not, you just said we're not…" Brick punched him. "OW!"

"Why are you late…again?" Ms. Keane said angrily.

"Because we felt like it," Brick said dryly. Boomer laughed behind him.

"Where is Butch?"

All of a sudden Butch came in with his iPod blasted and a toothpick in his mouth.

"It may not mean nothing to ya'll,  
understand nothing was done for me,  
so I don't plan on stopping at all,  
I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man,  
I'm shutting shit down at the mall,  
and telling every girl she the one for me,  
and I ain't even planning to call,  
I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man…"

"Butch!" Ms. Keane exclaimed. "That music is inappropriate for school, turn it off!"

"Fine, since you don't like this I'll turn on a _better_ song." Butch changed the song.

"Ooh baby, I be stuck to you like glue baby  
Wanna spend it all on you, baby  
My room is the g-spot  
Call me Mr. Flintstone  
I can make your bed rock

A lot of people started laughing; the Power Puff Girls just looked disgusted. Some people admired the boys for their boldness, other's (like the PPG's) thought they were rude delinquents.

"Give me the iPod!" Ms. Keane exclaimed.

Butch handed her the iPod and gave his brother's a high five. Then they went to their seats laughing. Then they stuck their tongues out at the Power Puff Girls who just gave them disapproving looks.

Blossom was sitting out on bleachers near the soccer field studying for a geometry test. Even though she was really gorgeous and can be somewhat of a flirt, she was a straight up nerd. Buttercup was on the soccer field showing off her skills to a few of her friends and the boys on the team.

She went over to Blossom after a few minutes. "Where's Bubbles?"

Blossom shrugged. She pulled out her phone and texted "Where are you?" to Bubbles. "She's coming," Blossom said after she got her sister's reply.

"Geez, she's missing all the fun, I was gonna ask her to play with us," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, you know she's terrible at soccer," Blossom said pushing Buttercup slightly.

"True story." She snickered. Bubbled couldn't even keep the ball going for ten seconds.

Bubbles was coming out of the school towards the soccer field to sit with Blossom.

"Hey Bubbles!"

She turned around and saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys coming towards her with their usual smirks on their faces. Her eyes stayed locked on Boomer. He locked his dark blue eyes onto hers but quickly looked away when he realized he had.

"We've got a little surprise for you Bubbles," Brick said. He glanced at Butch and Boomer on either side of him and they nodded.

Bubbles back away slightly. "I'd rather not risk a surprise from you guys."

"You say that like it'll be something bad Bubbles. It's really not," Brick said.

"Just a little bit of our appreciation," Butch said.

"Why would you appreciate me?" Bubbles back away again as they got closer; preparing to fly away if she had to.

Brick chuckled sarcastically. "Why would we appreciate her, she says."

"We appreciate you because you're pretty," Butch said. "Booms here said so himself."

Boomer punched him. "Shut up man!"

For a moment Bubbles was caught up in the thought of Boomer actually thinking she was pretty. "You really said that?"

"Hell no!" Brick said. "None of you are pretty, why would you think any of us would say that?" He looked at the other two. "Get her."

She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice they were less than a foot away from her. Before she could react the boys grabbed her. She kicked and struggled but they were persistent. "Let go! Let go of me!"

"I thought you were super strong?" Brick said. "You can't get away from us? Some Power Puff Girl." They all laughed. Brick cleared his throat. "Ahem, can I have every one's attention?" Everyone looked at him. "Bubbles is about to get a surprise from us. We've decided she deserves our revenge!"

Bubbles' eyes glazed over with fear. She couldn't break free of all three of them on her own and "revenge" coming from one of them couldn't be good.

Brick turned to Boomer. "Do it."

"Brick…"

"DO IT!"

Boomer picked up a blue bucket and looked at Bubbles with a smirk. Then he poured it on her. She was covered in the one thing she feared: bugs. "AAAAHHHH!" Some people laughed. The boys held her down so she couldn't move and the bugs crawled all over her and she continued screaming.

Blossom and Buttercup heard her scream and when they saw their sister being tortured by the boys they were furious. "HEY!" Buttercup yelled.

They boys looked at her but continued laughing at Bubbles.

Bubbles continued screaming and couldn't hold back her tears. Blossom and Buttercup were rushing over but before they could do anything Bubbles took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing scream that sent the boys flying across the courtyard.

"Bubbles are you okay?" Blossom said.

"GET THIS SHIT OFF ME!" Bubbles screamed. Blossom and Buttercup quickly picked the bugs off her figuring she must be really freaked out because it wasn't like her to curse.


	3. Guilt

Guilt

The Rowdy Ruff Boys flew to their "house" after the incident with Bubbles skipping the rest of the school day.

Their "house" was actually Fuzzy Lumpkin's old hide out that they'd stolen from him years ago, the first time they'd came back. Brick and Butch were laughing their heads off.

"Did you see her face?" Butch exclaimed.

"Have you honestly ever heard Bubbles curse before?"

"Never!"

Brick turned to Boomer. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" He walked over to him and punched him in the back a little harder than he'd meant to. "Why do you look so down on your luck man?"

"Why did you two make me do that stupid dare?" Boomer said trying to hold back his anger.

"Who gives a crap, it was funny wasn't it?"

Butch walked over to them. "You know what I think Brick?"

"Is it important?" Brick said rolling his eyes.

Butch ignored that. "I think Boomer has a crush on Bubbles!" The two of them fell on the floor laughing.

Boomer could feel the blush creeping onto his face. "I do not!"

"Oh wow Butch!" Brick laughed. "Boomer and Bubbles sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a mother with a baby carriage!" Butch exclaimed. They laughed more.

Boomer was furious, he could have sworn steam was coming out of his ears. Then on instinct, he punched Brick and sent him flying into the wall making a big crater. "SHUT UP!"

They continued laughing.

Boomer flew into the air. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They stopped laughing and looked up at him. "Geez Booms, it was a joke!" Butch said.

"You didn't have to try to kill me," Brick said.

"Well it wasn't a funny joke," Boomer said.

"What, you don't really like Bubbles do you?" Butch asked.

Boomer narrowed his eyes at them. "Hell. No."

"Oh good, if you did we'd probably think you'd lost your mind." They started to laugh again.

Boomer rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go steal some candy."

Boomer flew slowly towards town trying to calm down. He'd tried his best to hide it. He didn't know how much longer he could. He'd put off this for so long hoping it would go away, but now he was starting to realize he couldn't ignore it.

He was in love with Bubbles.

When he was a kid he thought nothing of her, just the girl that Mojo jo jo had ordered him to kill. Although she did stand out from the other girls, the only thing on his mind was not being shown up by a bunch of girls.

The kiss, he'd never forgotten that either. It sent a wave of electricity through him and he didn't think it was from being set off to explode. It felt good and he wanted it again, not just some kiss on the cheek totally taken by surprise, but a willing, unsurprising kiss, that he was in control of. Sure enough he'd gotten one many times on the travels he'd taken with his brothers during the summers.

He thought back on the explosion. Looking back, the actual explosion was pretty scary. His cheek had burned from where Bubbles had kissed him and five seconds later he was gone. Literally gone. It was as though his body had disappeared but his mind remained. He didn't know how long they stayed like that floating in time and space. It was one of the only times in his life he'd actually been _afraid_. He remembered how vulnerable he'd felt back then, how grateful he'd felt for Butch and Brick and those feelings were rare.

When their mangled bodies had come back they lay on the empty street unconscious, with practically severed body parts, half dead. They were rescued by Him and he sort of recreated them to be indestructible. He put them to work on the same job Mojo had put them up to, destroying the Power Puff Girls. That was an experience he loved but wished had never happened because Bubbles put make-up on him and he was completely humiliated; he hated her for that.

Many other times he ran into the Power Puff Girls but he enjoyed tormenting them in that time. They left them for a long time traveling. They wanted to cause trouble, just in a different setting. They were sent to jail in Paris for about a month and ended up on Tokyo's WANTED list. Believe it or not Mojo Jo Jo had tracked them down while they were in London to persuade them to come back to him and Him did the same while they were in California. They obviously declined; they were independent boys and were getting off well without those idiots. All of them had met girls while they were away only thinking about the Power Puff Girls to plan what they'd do to them.

They came back when they were thirteen and returned to school for eighth grade. That was when Boomer started to have different feelings for Bubbles. Come the second semester, she was all he could think about. He even went so far as to apologize to her which he'd never thought he'd do, he'd never uttered a sincere apology a day in his life. He took care not to hit her as hard and catch her eye a few times but he didn't dare get too close to her. Brick and Butch would throw him out of the group for it; he knew it.

So freshman year, he showed no affection for her. He figured if he was mean to her and pushed away his feelings, they'd go away. This had the opposite effect. This year his love for her wasn't as subtle. When he ran into her in the hall a couple weeks ago he tried to hide it by being rude but that didn't help because he'd hurt her feelings.

Heck, he'd hurt her feelings today…big time. She'd never talk to him again. Well, he thought that when he put the slug down her dress but this time he cared! He knew he shouldn't have took the dare but it was for the best, they'd know he liked her if he didn't take it and he'd never hear the end of it. The whole thing could ruin his life.

He was walking now, with his hands in his pockets absentmindedly. He'd forgotten about the candy a long time ago. He walked into the street but it was a red light. He almost got hit by a silver car but it stopped. "Hey! Watch it wall ya?"

"Stop walking in the streets kid!" the lady said.

Boomer rolled his eyes and kept going. He remembered the candy and decided to grab some before Brick and Butch got mad at him.

"Good afternoon," said Mr. Cooper the stare clerk.

Boomer nodded at him. "Hey Mr. Dooper."

"Why does everyone call me Dooper? It's Cooper man! COOPER!"

Boomer rolled his eyes and put a ton of Twizzlers, Skittles, Mike and Ike's, Gum, Jelly Beans, Fireballs, and a whole lot of Gummy Worms into a bag. Then he slipped it into his pocket while Mr. Cooper wasn't looking. Then he started to leave.

"Don't you want anything?" Mr. Cooper asked. He didn't notice the lump in Boomer's pocket.

"No," Boomer said firmly not looking at him. When he got outside and away from the store window, he slipped a few Mike and Ike's into his mouth then continued walking.

"Put it back Boomer!"


	4. The Unthinkable

The Unthinkable

Boomer turned around and saw Bubbles behind him in the air. "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter what I was doing here, put the candy back," Bubbles said. She slowly lowered herself to the ground. Boomer just smirked at her. "I'm serious, I-I'll make you!"

"You don't sound very threatening," he said

Bubbles didn't want to deal with his nonsense, she'd already put up with enough of it today. He'd scared her to death with those bugs and she was still a little shaken by it.

"Bubbles wait." She kept walking. He flew in front of her and she stopped, her glare was stuck on her face but the hurt and humiliation was clear in them. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry is not enough Boomer! I was ready to forgive you when you put that nasty slug down my dress but this time I don't think I can!"

"You're right Bubbles. But Brick and Butch dared me to do it."

Bubbles put her hands on her hips unamused. "They dared you too huh? Oh okay then that's just fine."

"It is?" Boomer said eagerly.

"NO! Just because someone dares you to do something does that mean its right? Does it make you any better? Does it make you any cooler than you were before? No it doesn't!" She turned away before Boomer could see her cry.

Boomer sighed. "You're right Bubbles. It doesn't. But I only did it because…" he paused trying to think up a good lie but he couldn't think of one. "Because I like you!"

Bubbles froze. She wanted to say something but her voice was stuck in her throat. After a few moments she turned around slowly. "You…You do?"

Boomer nodded. "Yes, I do. I poured those bugs on you because I didn't want the guys to know because then they'd kick my ass and then they'd tell your sisters and kick your ass. I've liked you since eighth grade; you've been the only girl on my mind for the longest time. I tried to forget you because we can't be together but...I can't! And believe me from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry for everything, the slug, the cockroaches, calling you a goody-goody and a spaz, and…all of it!"

Bubbles was utterly shocked by what he was telling her. It took her a moment to find her voice. She didn't want to forgive him. She didn't want to like him. But she knew if she said no she'd go on liking him. It was already torture as it was. Before she could sort her thoughts out she said, "I like you too Boomer."

Boomer smiled. He didn't know what else to do besides that. Then he got his mind back and asked her what he'd wanted to ask her for a long time. "You wanna…go out sometime?"

Bubbles was about to jump at the offer. Happiness was quickly building inside of her. Then she was brought back to reality. "Boomer…it's like you said…w-we can't be together."

Boomer frowned disappointed.

"I mean, my sisters hate you and your brothers hate me. If they found out we were going out…it won't be very pretty." She risked looking up at him and found disappointment but understanding in his eyes. "I'm sorry but we both know it's true."

Boomer frowned and looked at her. "You know what, who cares about them? I've liked you for the longest time and you have too. Why throw it all away because of what they think?"

"But…but they'll find out…"

"I don't give a damn about them Bubbles. We won't let them find out. We'll date behind their backs. They don't have to know." He searched her face but doubt was still on it.

"I've never lied to them before."

"Please Bubbles," he held out his hand to her.

After a few seconds of contemplating all of this she finally took his hand with a smile. "Are you sure about this?"

"How hard can it be?" He reached into the bag of stolen candy.

"You should really put that back," Bubbles tried to tell him.

Boomer smirked. "Live a little Bubbles." He handed her a couple of gummy worms and she took them not believing that she was about to eat stolen candy.

They walked in silence for a few minutes neither of them quite knowing what to say. "So…" Bubbles said timidly. He looked at her curiously. "About this date…what are we gonna do?"

"We can catch a movie," he suggested.

Bubbles nodded. "Okay. I don't know what's playing though."

Boomer shrugged it off. "Neither do I. It doesn't matter. We'll check when we get there."

"Wait you mean now?" Bubbles asked. "I can't go now, the girls are waiting for me."

Boomer shook his head. "I didn't mean now, the guy's will kill me. We'll go tomorrow. We'll meet at the theatre at six. How's that?"

"Okay, tomorrow then."

They stopped walking and just looked at each other disbelieving that they were officially a couple. A forbidden couple at that. Once again they didn't really know what to say. Boomer still held her hand and she just noticed it so she squeezed it a bit in her own.

"Um, I should head home before they get suspicious," Boomer said.

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess you're right. Me too," Bubbles said.

With that Boomer smirked then flew off leaving her standing there watching the trail of dark blue he'd left behind him until it faded. She flew home slowly feeling extremely giddy but worried as well. She'd never lied to her sisters before, and she was afraid they'd find out. She knew she couldn't tell them though; they'd say the whole thing was a trap and prevent her from going. She knew it wasn't a trap though, the sincerity in his voice when he said he liked her proved that much. She liked him too and she liked him enough to lie for him knowing he'd hold up his end of the bargain. She was surprised to admit this herself but she actually _trusted_ a Rowdy Ruff Boy.

When she got home she came through the front door. The Professor was nowhere in sight so he was most likely in his lab. Buttercup was on her knees in front off the TV apparently watching football. "Damn you Cowboys! Don't you think you could've _maybe_ blocked that shot?" She looked up and saw Bubbles looking at her strangely. "Where have you been? You just up and left without telling us."

"I'm sorry, just needed some fresh air." Bubbles floated slowly over to the couch and sat down and toyed with her hair while looking off into space.

Buttercup heard her sigh and turned around. Now it was her turn to look at her strangely. "What's wrong with you? You look like those cheerleader's staring at the jocks."

Bubbles snapped out of her trance. "Oh um…where's Blossom?"

Buttercup snorted. "Studying." She took a sip of the 7-Up can on the coffee table. "That nerd."

"Well, she is trying to be valedictorian." Bubbles looked off into space again. She was very tempted to tell Buttercup about Boomer, but then she decided against it. Not only because of their deal, if they hadn't made the deal she'd rather tell Blossom than Buttercup. She'd rather deal with a calm lecture than one of Buttercup's rants (and Buttercups rants were not the least bit pleasant).

"And the Steeler's beat the Cowboy's 5-2," the game commentator said.

"WHAT? What the fuck Cowboy's? You were my favorite team! How in the bloody world are you gonna let the frickin _Steeler's_ beat you! The Steeler's? Honestly, what kind of shit is this!" She picked up the remote and turned off the TV then threw it in no particular direction, then there was a crash as it hit the flower pot and shattered it. "I swear, football these days is some serious crap!"

With that she stomped out of the living room as Blossom came flying in with the phone to her ear. She looked after Buttercup confused. "What was she ranting about this time?"

"Football."

"Oh," Blossom said flatly. She could care less about football. "He said what Keri? Okay, okay, I'm turning it on." She turned on the TV to one of her favorite shows. "Omg Cam how could you do this, Jane will never take you back now!"

Bubbles watched the TV only half interested. She couldn't seem to get Boomer out of her mind, but this time she didn't want to. The only thing she could think about was their conversation earlier, and their date. It was the only thing on her mind until she was in her bedroom that night putting on her blue nightgown.

"Bubbles what's wrong with you? You've hardly said a word all night," Buttercup said and she bounced her soccer ball on her knee and did a whole bunch of tricks with it without dropping it.

"I'm fine Buttercup, really, I just..."

"Yeah I don't really care, I'm just making small talk. You can shut up now." She kicked the ball a little too hard and it flew across the room. "Damn."

Blossom came in with a geometry textbook. "I hope you two have been studying. Don't forget we have a test tomorrow in geometry and physics."

Bubbles and Buttercup gave her blank expressions. "Blossom, that test isn't until next week," Buttercup said.

Blossom's eyes got wide and a look of surprise broke across her face. That surprise soon turned to anger. "WHAAAAT?" She threw the book across the room and it slammed into the wall so hard it made a crater in it. Then she stomped out of the room mumbling to herself.

"That's what you get for being a NERD!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Blossom flew back into the room. "You wanna say that to my face?"

Buttercup came closer so she was about an inch in front of Blossom's face. "That's what you get for being…a…NERD!" Blossom pushed her and the Buttercup sprung and they started fighting.

"Hey, knock it off!" Bubbles shouted coming towards them. "Can't you two go one day without punching each other? Apologize now!"

"I'm sorry Buttercup," Blossom said reluctantly.

"I'm sorry too Blossom." Then she mumbled under her breath. "Sorry you're such a nerd."

"WHO BROKE THE FLOWER POT?" the professor shouted.


	5. The Date

The Date

The next day at school, Bubbles was kind of afraid to run into Boomer. She'd never had a boyfriend before and she didn't know what to say to him. What if he didn't like her anymore and didn't want to go out that night? She pushed the thought out of her head. That was ridiculous; of course he wanted to go out with her. Even still, she was afraid of running into him. Blossom went to the chemistry lab to have a talk with the teacher, Buttercup went to go find one of her guy friends and play a quick game of basketball or something before school. Bubbles walked with her head down to her locker.

"Hey Bubbles!"

She jumped and thought about running but it was only Julie, a friend of hers she'd known since kindergarten. "Oh, hi Julie," her voice shook as she spoke and she flew low to the floor towards her locker relieved it wasn't Boomer she'd run into.

She was at her locker now. She placed her bag inside. She looked in her blue mirror and adjusted one of her pigtails that she didn't think was quite straight. Suddenly she felt someone punch her hard in the back. "AH!" She turned around and saw Boomer behind her. "AH!" she yelled jumping back into her locker.

"Hey Power Puff Girl," he said with a smirk.

"W-Why did you hit me?" she said trying to regain her balance.

He put his hand on the side of the locker. "Don't I always hit you?" he said smirking again. He leaned a bit closer to her making her cringe away a little. "And anyway," he said more quietly. "Wouldn't wanna give anything away, would we? It's best to act like _nothing_ happened yesterday, right?"

Bubbles nodded slowly realizing he was right. People would get suspicious if he started acting nice to her all of a sudden. "R-Right."

He pulled her out of her locker. He noticed the uneasy expression on her face and her knees shook a little. He snickered. "Why are you acting like you're afraid of me?"

Bubbles tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry, it's just…I've never had a boyfriend before and well, I don't wanna say something stupid to make you hate me or something."

"Nah Bubbles, I could never hate you. And I honestly think you're doing just fine."

Bubbles cracked a small smile. "Thanks." All of a sudden he pushed her back into her locker and started laughing again. She found herself giggling as well. "Don't over-do it."

Boomer smirked at her again. "Whatever. See ya later Power Puff Girl." With that he walked off probably to go terrorize someone else.

Buttercup came over since her locker was right next to Bubbles'. She pulled Bubbles out of her locker. "Why are you in your locker?"

"Boomer pushed me," she said brushing herself off.

"He did? Why that…where is he? I'll teach him to push you in your locker."

"Don't bother Buttercup, he's gone now, it doesn't matter."

Buttercup looked at her for a second then shrugged. "Whatever." Then she unlocked her locker for their first class.

After school Bubbles was in her closet looking for something to wear on her date with Boomer. She had tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible to avoid Blossom and Buttercup's questions and so far it was working. She decided on a frilly blue skirt, a black V neck shirt with the word ANGEL on it, and blue lace up shoes. Then she curled her hair and let it hang loose down her back.

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles turned around and twisted her hair in her hand (hand?). "Oh um, just going to the movies with Alyssa. We're seeing Dear John."

Blossom flew next to her. "Ooh, can I go? You know I want to see that movie."

"Gee um, I don't know Blossom. I mean uh…isn't there a science test tomorrow?" Bubbles said.

"Aw crap you're right! I need to study." She flew over to her hot pink backpack and took out her science textbook. "You know I've gotten above a 97 on all of my tests this year? I am so headed for valedictorian!"

Bubbles sighed with relief and thanked the ceiling for getting out of that one. She checked her watch and it was time for her to go. "Bye Blossom, I have to go."

"Don't stay out too late Bubbles, you need to study for that test," Blossom said not looking up from her book.

"Right. Bye!" She didn't bother using the front door; she just flew out the open window towards the movie theatre.

Butch and Brick were playing Grand Theft Auto on the playstation 3. Boomer however was preparing for his date. He was in their room and was putting on a navy blue sweat shirt. He didn't bother to comb his hair or anything; he never had before on previous dates. Then he left the room. Of course he didn't slip past his brother's.

"Hey Booms, come over here and play," Brick said.

"Not right now guys," Boomer said.

"Whatdya mean not right now?" Brick paused the game, which kind of ticked Butch off, and looked at Boomer. "When was the last time you turned down playing a video game, especially this one. This is your favorite."

"Actually guys, um, Aaron Smith kind of pissed me off at school and I'm gonna go take care of him."

"You really had to change your clothes for that," Butch said with a snicker.

"That shirt had mud all over it…"

"So? Who cares?"

Boomer scowled at them for a moment then flew to the door.

"Go ahead Booms, it's not like you can do anything without us being there. You're too stupid," Brick said. He and Butch immediately started laughing.

Boomer paused by the door with his face red with anger. He flew over at top speed and punched both of them in the face sending them flying across the room. "Will you two shut up? I am tired of you calling _me_ stupid and teasing _me_ over the dumbest things! What the hell did I do? You two are the stupid ones for teasing me! Now shut the hell up and leave me alone!" With that he flew out the door and he heard the boy's laughter behind him. He was half tempted to fly back and kick their butts but he checked his watch and he was already late. With this in mind he flew as fast as he could to the movie theatre.

Bubbles had been waiting in front of the Townsville Cinema for five minutes already. She looked around anxiously waiting for him but he never showed. Those five minutes turned into six, then seven, and finally ten. She was starting to get worried. What if he'd ditched her?

Boomer spotted her sitting on a bench and flew down to her. "Hey."

Her face lit up when she saw him. "Hi, you came. I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"I'd never do that to you Bubbles. Sorry I'm late; I had to take care of those idiots I live with."

"It's okay." He took her hand and pulled her out of her seat. "What are we seeing?"

Boomer looked at the movie listing. "Aw cool, Saw 5 is playing, hmm and so's the re-mastered version of Chuckie."

Bubbles shuddered. "I don't really like horror movies, _way_ too creepy."

"Well, how about the Dark Knight? It's not scary, you'll like it."

Bubbles nodded. "Okay." She wasn't too keen on super heroes; that was more up Buttercup's alley, but she figured he wouldn't go for some chick flick so she decided she'd try it.

They bought their tickets and a big tub of popcorn and raspberry slushees. They found good seats and sat down.

Bubbles giggled. "You may wanna slow down on that popcorn; there won't be any left for the movie."

Boomer's face turned red. "Sorry 'bout that." The previews soon came on. Boomer held her hand which took her by surprise for a moment. She looked at him and found him smiling at her and she smiled back.

The movie turned out to not be as bad as she thought. The Joker really creeped her out at first but she found him pretty funny despite how evil he was and she couldn't look at the man who had half his face burned off in an explosion. Other than that she found it really good. Also her hand met his in the popcorn bowl a few times and he put his arm over her shoulders halfway through the movie holding her close which she found very romantic of him. After the movie was over, she felt she had a sudden love for Batman and just felt compelled to watch all of the other movies as soon as she could.

They left the theatre and walked down the sidewalk.

"Gosh that movie was long," Bubbles commented.

"It was really good though, I told you you'd like it."

"I did like it." They walked in silence for a moment. "So what did you tell them when you left?" she asked curiously.

Boomer chuckled. "I told them Aaron Smith pissed me off today and I was gonna go beat him up and possibly do some other things to him."

"Oh my gosh, that's mean."

Boomer shrugged. "As long as I told them I was doing something bad they would've believed me. What about you?"

"I told them I was going to the movies with a friend of mine. I know it wasn't a very good excuse because Blossom asked to go but I made up some science test tomorrow so she decided to study."

Boomer snorted. "Wow, that's um…" he tried to think of some thing to say besides stupid or nerdy because he didn't want to insult her by insulting her sister.

She said it for him though. "Nerdy?"

"Yeah."

"You can say it; we all think she's a nerd."

"Kind of a weird nerd though. I've never met someone as nerdy as her but then again is a cheerleader at that."

"Well, I guess she's not completely a nerd."

They walked to the park. Bubbles looked up at the sparkling moon and stars above them. "I've always loved the moon and the stars."

"Really? You'd strike me as the kind of person who'd like the sun better."

Bubbles nudged him. "Why, because I remind you of a Valley Girl or some California surfer chick?"

Boomer held his hands up. "I definitely wasn't thinking that…okay maybe the California surfer chick but not the Valley Girl part; you're not an air head."

Bubbles couldn't help the blush on her face. She was about to respond but then she was taken completely by surprise when Boomer covered her mouth with his. She seemed to be frozen in place, she couldn't move. Then he put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck melting into him. The moment seemed to last forever and they didn't want their first kiss to end…their _real_ first kiss.

They broke off and looked at each other speechless. She'd surely _never_ been kissed like that before and honestly, she wanted more.

Boomer smirked at her while she was still speechless. "Well…see ya at school Power Puff Girl." With that he flew up into the air not as fast as he could, but not too slow either. He looked at her the whole time he rose with his arms crossed.

She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to stay with him the whole night. "Hey wait!" she called.

He didn't say anything. The smirk on his face widened and he just gave her a small wave. He was now about twenty feet in the air then he turned and took off.

She looked after him for a moment and stood there for a few minutes more when he was gone. Then she glared. That smug idiot. Then she flew home herself.


	6. Together

Oh my god i feel like such an idiot. i know it seems like, for those who have read this whole story, that i kind of randomly added this chapter in all of a sudden. honestly i hadn't touched this story in i don't know how long but i went back and read it and realized that when i had uploaded this i skipped a chapter. And this is a very important chapter because it shows how exactly Princess gets involved. I don't know how i forgot this but i luckily i still had the file because i wouldn't know what to do if i had to retype it. i hardly remember what the story is about as it is. so for those of you who have already read the story and didn't get to read this chapter, i apologize.

* * *

Together

Bubbles came through the window of their bedroom and found Blossom reading not a textbook this time but Twilight. Buttercup was playing Super Mario Brothers on her DS.

"Have fun at the movies?" Blossom asked.

"Why didn't you invite me? What did you see you sure stayed out late enough?" Buttercup asked.

"The Da…we saw Dear John. Turned out to be longer than we thought it would." Bubbles went over to the closet to change into her nightgown trying to hide her frustration.

"Ew, chick flick. Thanks for not inviting me," Buttercup said returning to her game.

Later that night Bubbles lay in the bed in fear. No, she wasn't afraid of the dark anymore, she'd gotten over that when she was eight. The way Boomer flew away that night, maybe she was such a bad kisser and he didn't want her anymore. No, that wasn't fair, she'd never kissed anyone like that before, and she needed practice. She tried to tell herself Boomer was just a smug idiot, she was dating a Rowdy Ruff Boy after all, what did she expect?

These thoughts stayed with her until the next morning. Once again she was afraid of seeing him in school. She was at her locker five minutes before class. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. "AH!"

"Hi," Boomer said with a smile that looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Bubbles' fear turned to anger, especially at how smug he looked, like he always knew something she didn't, or maybe that was just one trait all the boys shared. "You smug idiot! I can't believe you, flying away like that without so much as a good-bye to me! I swear I outta…"

He suddenly put his hand over her mouth and she resisted the urge to bite him. "FYI Power Puff Girl, I'm going to kiss you now." Before she could react his lips were on hers. Her first thought was to push him into the wall but she put her arms around him and gripped his shirt. He broke off too soon though and she was once again speechless.

Finally she found her voice. "What happened to acting normal? Don't you think someone might see us if you go kissing me in the middle of the hallway like that?"

"In case you haven't noticed Bubbles, we're the only ones in this hallway."

Bubbles looked around. "Oh my god, are we late for class?" she asked suddenly frantic.

"Just a little."

Bubbles grabbed her stuff out of her locker. "C'mon, we have to go get a pass…" she said pulling his arm.

Boomer felt himself being pulled by her even though he thought he was trying to stay where he was. He had to admit; sometimes he underestimated how strong the girls were. "Relax Bubbles, we don't need a pass."

"But we'll get detention!"

Boomer pulled her to him with enough forced she was pulled into his chest and he had one arm around her waist and his other hand still holding her arm. It embarrassed her for a moment and she blushed. "C'mon Bubbles." He led her to Ms. Keane's class.

They had thought they were alone but they weren't. Behind the door to the stairwell was a freckled girl with curly bright red hair that hung loosely down her back a little past her shoulders. She wore expensive clothes and she just screamed rich. Princess Morbucks had seen the whole thing. She'd seen the kiss and heard every word about last nights date. She grinned evilly; a plan was forming in her mind. She'd have to keep a close eye on this.

Boomer and Bubbles were outside Ms. Keane's classroom. "Please Boomer, let's just go get a pass, I don't wanna get in trouble."

"That's the thing with you Power Puff Girls, you're afraid of trouble. Trouble is my middle name Bubbles. I'll get us out of this, don't you worry."

Boomer strode proudly into Ms. Keane's class with Bubbles trailing timidly behind him. His brothers were in there and so were her sisters. Each were giving them a peculiar expression thinking the same thing, why are they together?

Ms. Keane stopped writing on the board to look at them. "Late again Boomer and…Bubbles? Why are _you_ late?"

Bubbles suddenly felt tempted to apologize. "I…"

"Actually teach, the principal wanted to talk to us about our after school activities," Boomer said confidently. Bubbles looked at him in awe. How could someone _possibly_ lie so easily? If that were her she would've broke down crying by now.

"Where are your passes?" Ms. Keane said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh he sent us here without one. Must've forgotten to write one, oh well. We'll be heading to our seats now." He went to his seat without one glance at Bubbles but he pushed her on his way. She tried to tear her eyes away from him to keep from raising suspicions.

Bubbles sat down in her usual seat next to Blossom.

"What was that about?" Blossom whispered.

"We just…we just ran into each other and…and the principal stopped us." She knew she couldn't lie. She was the worst liar in the world and she knew she wasn't very convincing.

"Okay…"

Later that day Bubbles was headed to lunch. Then someone plucked her in the back of her head. She turned around and saw Boomer. "You really like doing this stuff don't you?"

Boomer shrugged. "I'm not gonna lie to you, I really do but in a good way. I've been messing with you for so long it's a habit. What, did I hurt you?"

Bubbles shook her head. "No, you didn't."

Boomer flew in circles around her. "Hey, we're going to Taco Bell for lunch and skipping fifth period, so I'd be happy to ditch them to hang out with you." He stopped in front of her awaiting her answer.

"You know I can't skip class, and you shouldn't either," Bubbles said.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for physics today." He snickered. "I should've known, once a Power Puff Girl, always a Power Puff Girl."

Bubbles looked down for a moment feeling embarrassed but she didn't know why. "Well, how about we meet after school? Maybe in the park or something?"

Boomer nodded. "Okay. Meet me by the lake at three fifteen."

"Okay, see ya then." She wanted desperately to kiss him but they were already being stared at.

Boomer placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile then he flew down the hallway above the crowd. Bubbles did the same and flew to the cafeteria where she found Blossom and Buttercup at their usual table. "Hi you guys."

"Where were you?" Buttercup said before taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"Big crowd in the hallway," Bubbles said mixing her salad.

"So why did you come into class with Boomer?"

Blossom kicked Buttercup under the table. "Oh stop being so annoying, it's her business."

"I bet you asked her the same question," Buttercup said then laughed at her expression then Bubbles laughed.

Then a few "popular" girls walked past, Princess was among them. She had always been popular, mainly because of her money, she didn't realize she was being used half the time. She'd dedicated her life to make the Power Puff Girls lives miserable because she was jealous. They had never let her be one of them and she resented them for that. Blossom was captain of the cheerleading team which was a spot she'd always wanted. Bubbles was incredibly talented, she could sing, draw, dance, play piano. And Buttercup had that independence and ability to not care what others thought of her which was something Princess had never had. She resented all of them for those reasons as well. Now for revenge she tried everything in her power to bring them down and embarrass them.

She saw the Power Puff Girls and tried to suppress an evil grin. She walked over to their table while adjusting the collar of her white blouse. "Hey girls."

"Um, hi?" Blossom said.

"So do you like, mind if I sit with you," she said tossing her expensive red hair (it was expensive, it cost her $1,000 to get done).

"Sure…"

Princess sat down next to Bubbles. "So how's it been going Bubbles?"

"Fine."

"Did you pass that test Blossom, I swear I just could not get question 12."

Blossom raised her eyebrow. "Princess, we didn't have a test in English."

"Oh no, I meant the last test. I just couldn't get the square root of whatever that was."

"Square roots are math, not English," Blossom pointed out.

Princess changed the subject. "Right…so where are the Rowdy Ruff Boys?"

"We don't know, why?"

"Oh just wondering, they seem to be over here a lot, maybe just to bully you or whatever. I don't know," she looked off into space waiting for an answer. They didn't respond. "Or maybe, flirting. Tell me, do any of you like them?" she threw a pointed look at Bubbles who immediately pretended to be interested in her food.

"What?" Buttercup exclaimed. "Why would you even think for a second we'd be interested in those idiots? They are rude, and mean, and our worst enemies since first grade! Why the hell would we go with them. We Power Puff Girls still have our reputation and dignity FYI. And we would never today nor any other day, "like" the Rowdy Ruff Boys! Right?"

"Absolutely. Brick disgusts me," Blossom said just as wired up as Buttercup.

"Yeah and I can't stand Boomer," Bubbles said not as strongly, none of it was true.

"Now tell me Princess, why are you here? Are you trying to tell us one of _them_ likes _us_? Not possible!"

Princess snorted and crossed her arms. "Geez, I just asked a simple question. No need to get angry. Whatever, so you don't like them. I don't care, I could've set you up so if you ever need me…here's my card." Princess tossed a purple card on the table that said **Princess Morbucks: Matchmaker**.

Blossom crossed her arms. "The nerve of her."

"Yeah, for real," Buttercup said. She turned to Bubbles. "Any ideas?"

"Nope. You know Princess is crazy." The others nodded in agreement.

After school Bubbles parted with her sister's saying she was going to a friends house to help her with homework then she went to the park. She flew to the lake and found Boomer leaning on the railing. She landed quietly next to him and he didn't notice her. Then she grabbed him from behind making him jump.

"Whoa, where did you come from?"

Bubbles kept her arms around him but moved to the front of him to face him. "Chemical X in Professor's laboratory, obviously. How'd you ditch your brother's?"

"They "ordered" me to get a pack of sodas like I'm their butler. But they never suspect anything."

"Neither do Blossom and Buttercup. They either trust me or don't think I'm capable of something like this."

"I know what you mean; they have it in their heads that I'm dumber than them…"

"They treat you like you're stupid sometimes," Bubbles said reflecting more on herself than him.

"They don't take you seriously," he said also reflecting on himself.

"They don't think you're tough and baby you." They looked at each other realizing they were talking about each other as well. "I never realized we were both treated the same."

Boomer nodded. "That's weird." They looked at each other for a moment. "Wanna go for a walk?" She nodded and they walked around the lake talking as they did. About three fourths of a way down they were messing with each other and she ended up flying after him and they chased each other through the park playfully.

A white limousine drove past. The red headed girl inside noticed blue streams of light darting back and forth and immediately recognized them. "Daddy! Go over to the park!"

"But Princess, you hate the park…"

"_Daddy_! Did I mention what I like or don't like? Did I tell you to speak? I said go to the park, now _go_!"

The limo drove to the parking lot of the park and Princess adjusted her curly hair and stood behind a tree watching.

Bubbles had caught up with Boomer and pulled him down. They slid into the grass laughing. "You're pretty fast Bubbles. That's more than I expected," he said sitting up.

Bubbles poked his cheek. "You really don't think I can match up to you?"

Boomer smirked then held out his arm. "Punch me." She punched him with all her strength and he yelped in pain.

"Damn!" He rubbed his arm and winced. "Alright, you're pretty strong. Not that I ever doubted that."

Bubbles rubbed his arm as well. "Sorry I hurt you."

"S'okay. It's fine now." He kissed her.

Princess had a smirk on her face that was growing every second. "So she doesn't like the Rowdy Ruff Boys huh? Well Bubbles, I know your secret." She took out her iPhone and took a picture. "Sweet revenge."


	7. The Secret's Out

The Secret's out

Bubbles had fallen asleep on the couch in her living room in Boomer's arms with a Scrubs marathon going on TV. They were the only ones there, even the Professor wasn't home. They came to her place after school figuring it would be a better place to watch TV than his house since hers was more comfortable. They been there for a couple hours flying around (taking care not to break anything of course) and Boomer ordered them a pizza. And here they were sleeping in each others arms.

Bubbles heard something in her sleep. It was very distant but still clear enough for her to hear. Of course they have super hearing and could hear for a few miles out if they really listened hard. What she heard sounded like Blossom and Buttercup. She heard a ball bouncing on the sidewalk and their footsteps. She listened harder; they were less than a block away.

She sat up and shook Boomer. "Boomer, wake up."

Boomer groaned and opened his eyes a little. "What?"

"You have to wake up they're coming."

Boomer sat up. "Where are they?"

"They're outside." Bubbles jumped up and opened the window. "You have to get out of here." She picked up the pizza and handed it to him. "Take this, they'll get suspicious if you leave it."

"Right." He pulled her face to his and kissed her. "Bye Bubbles. I'll see you this weekend?"

Bubbles nodded. "Of course you will. Wanna meet at the park again?"

"Sure." He kissed her again. Then they both heard the front door open. "Bye." Then he flew as fast as he could out the window.

Bubbles slammed the window down as soon as the girls came in and leaned against it casually. "Hey girls."

"Hi Bubbles…why are you watching Scrubs?" Blossom asked. They all knew Bubbles didn't watch Scrubs…until that day of course.

"I just turned it on and well, now I'm hooked," Bubbles said with a shrug.

"What smells like pizza?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing, you must be smelling things." Bubbles was tempted to run but that would make them even more suspicious.

"Whatever." Buttercup glanced at the TV. "Ooh, I like this episode!" She flew in front of the TV and watched intently at those idiots at Sacred Heart Hospital.

Later that evening after dinner the girls were in their bedroom and the hotline rang. Blossom flew over and answered it.

"What's wrong Mayor?"

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys are doing graffiti in a specific no graffiti area. You have to stop them."

"We're on it!" She hung up and turned to the others. "The Rowdy Ruff Boys are causing trouble, let's go!"

Blossom and Buttercup flew out the window but Bubbles hesitated for a moment then followed. They flew downtown and found the Rowdy Ruff Boys writing things like "Girlz R Stupid" and "Brick Wuz Here" on a brick wall. Boomer saw Bubbles and gave her a slight smile which she returned.

"Alright boys, drop the cans! This is a no graffiti area and you know it!" Blossom said.

"And I suppose you're gonna try to stop us?" Brick said with a smug smirk.

"You wanna fight for it?" Buttercup said raising her fists.

"Alright then, let's go," Brick said.

Each of them flew at their counterparts but Bubbles just stood there. She didn't want to fight Boomer, she just wanted to fly away and let them fight amongst themselves.

"Bubbles what are you _doing_?" Buttercup exclaimed pulling her up into the air.

Boomer flew towards her and hit her but purposely didn't hit her hard at all. "You're not gonna fight babe?"

"I don't wanna fight you," she said quietly.

"I don't wanna fight you either." Suddenly a blast of red laser lights shot past them and they ducked. "Do you wanna just play fight?"

Bubbles nodded with a smile. Then she hit Boomer about as hard as he had hit her and he held back a laugh. "Don't laugh too much Boomer, we're supposed to hate each other remember?"

He nodded and pushed her. Then she flew after him and shot her blue laser eyes at him but missed on purpose. He turned around and shot his blue laser eyes at her. "Watch where you shoot those things!"

Then he pushed her towards his brothers but meant to push her past them. Then Butch came over to her and punched her with all his strength and she flew into a building making a big crater in it. He was about to fly over to her to punch her lights out. Bubbles prepared to take him but Boomer stepped in front of her. "Hey Butch, go get Buttercup, I've got her."

Butch smirked. "Kick her ass." Then he flew back over to Buttercup.

Boomer flew over to Bubbles and gave her a mean look and she gave him one as well. Then he pulled her out of the crater in the building and punched her and she punched him back. They flew back towards the others and to the ground with them the PPG's on one side and the RRB's on the other.

"Not bad, for some girls," Brick said. "We should do this again sometime. Rowdy Ruff Boys out." With that they flew away.

"Ugh, what jerks," Blossom said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it," Buttercup said. They started to fly away but Bubbles was distracted with thoughts of Boomer. "Bubbles come on!"

Bubbles snapped out of her trance. "Sorry."

Blossom and Buttercup were flying around the next day just to pass some time the next afternoon.

"Buttercup, do you think Bubbles has been acting a little weird lately?" Blossom asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How she always seems to stare off into space and just look up in the sky like she's expecting something. And she's always having secret rendezvous with Alysson."

Buttercup gave her a confused look. "Define "rendezvous", some of us don't read the dictionary."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Rendezvous, noun, an agreement to meet at a certain time or place."

"Oh…well she had been spacing out a lot and she does hang out with Alysson more than usual…Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Bubbles is a lesbian!" Blossom punched her hard in the shoulder. "OW! What? You did say she's having secret rendexvous with Alysson? Why not?"

"_Rendezvous_! Bubbles is NOT a lesbian." Buttercup had a thoughtful look on her face. "That amuses you doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Maybe she's not really with Alysson…"

"HEY! HEY YOU TWO!"

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other. "Who the…" They looked down and spotted the skinny red headed form of Princess Morbucks.

"HEY! HEY POWERPUFF GIRLS!" People were starting to stare now but of course Princess didn't care. "GET DOWN HERE! I WANNA TALK TO YOU!"

The two of them flew down there before Princess caused a scene. "What do you want rich girl?" Buttercup asked with her arms crossed.

"Hey you guys." She put her arms around both of their shoulders. "We're friends right?"

Blossom didn't know how to put this. It was obvious that they were far from friends but she was trying to be nice. "Um…well, what exactly do you mean by friends because…"

"No, we're not friends," Buttercup finished.

"Well, I know something you don't. It's about your sister…"

"What could you know about Bubbles that we don't?" Blossom asked.

"What? She didn't tell you? Geez, some sister she is," Princess said rolling her eyes. "Okay are you ready? She's dating someone behind your back."

Buttercup snorted. "Bubbles? Dating behind our back? Okay you must've bumped your head on something. Bubbles has _never_ had a boyfriend and anyway she'd never be able to pull off lying to us."

"No really she is. And do you wanna know who she's dating?" She motioned for them to lean in closer. "Boomer," she whispered. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

It took all Buttercup had to stop laughing. "Boomer? Are you crazy? Bubbles hates Boomer! A Rowdy Ruff Boy is the _last_ person she'd date behind our back."

"No really, I'm serious. I saw them in the park the other day. I even have proof, I just thought it'd be better if you approached it yourselves. See look." She took out her phone and showed them the pictures.

"I can't believe this…" Blossom said.

"If you don't believe proof, go find them. I'm sure they're out somewhere with each other." With that Princess flounced off tossing her curly hair.

"Where is she? I wanna give her a piece of my mind!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Where do you think she is?" Blossom said.

"Let's go look for her." Buttercup pulled Blossom into the air. They surveyed the town looking for their sister. Then they saw two blonde figures heading down the sidewalk and they landed a good distance away from them behind a booth where a bored looking man was selling hats. "I'm gonna talk to her!"

Blossom pulled her back. "No, we have to approach this lightly Buttercup. We can't just walk right up to them like that."

Buttercup glared at her but then just sat down next to her and pouted. Just then they were both smacked in the back of the head. They turned around and saw Brick and Butch laughing.

"Dude, what the frick?" Buttercup exclaimed.

"What are you two doing back here? Need new hats?" Butch said.

"Okay, that was lame," Blossom said rolling her eyes.

"But for real, what are you doing?" Brick asked.

"Look for yourself."

The boys looked and saw Bubbles and Boomer buying an ice cream. "What the hell?"

"I know, it's stupid!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, he asked _nicely_ for that ice cream!" Brick exclaimed.

"That's not like him," Butch said shaking his head.

"Oh my effing god you guys are dumb!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Look harder, he bought it for our sister!"

"Hey, he did! What the hell?" Butch said.

"You know what that means don't you?" Blossom said slowly as if they were dumb.

"Yeah, he's possessed," Brick said.

Buttercup threw her hands up frustrated. "Ahh! NO! He's on a freaking date with her you idiot!"

"Oh." The boys said. Then they got mad. "HEY!"

"Boomer is sooo dead. I'll fix him, c'mon Butch!" they started to fly over. Blossom held them back also.

"No. We have to approach this lightly. We can't just go over there and yell at them."

"Well then what do you suggest we do genius?" Brick said angrily.

"Follow my lead…"

"No freaking way are we following a _girl's_ lead!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "No need to make this harder than it needs to be. Now follow her lead before I tear my hair out and yours. They're walking away!"

So reluctantly they all followed Blossom's lead keeping a distance between them. Then they approached. "Hey, you two!" Blossom said.

"Can I pound them now?" Butch asked impatiently.

"No," Blossom said.

Boomer and Bubbles turned around so slowly they creaked. They looked at each other and back at them. "Uh, we can explain…" Bubbles said.

Buttercup stepped forward ignoring Blossom's look. "Explain what? How _you two_ have gone behind our back for god knows how long kissing and dating and…and…oh my god! It's not right! You're not supposed to be together! You…!" Blossom put her hand over Buttercup's mouth.

"Can I kick their asses _now_?" Butch asked.

"No!" Blossom said.

"What the hell Boomer!" Brick said figuring it was about time he said his piece on the situation. "We trusted you to be one of us and you go off with her! Seriously? She's our enemy Boomer, we don't date the enemy, we beat up the enemy! Have you forgotten this: "we hate the power puff girls, they're stupid"!"

"Can I beat them up now?" Butch asked growing very impatient.

"_No!_" Blossom exclaimed.

"Well maybe I like her Brick," Boomer said.

"Listen stupid, break up with her or you're out of the group," Brick said smirking knowing Boomer wouldn't leave them.

Bubbles cringed. This was it, it was over between the two of them. She knew as well as Brick did that Boomer wouldn't leave them. It took everything she had at that moment not to cry.

Boomer glared at him. He looked at Bubbles' sad face then back at him his decision made. "Fine then, I'm out."

"Good then…what?"

"What?" Blossom and Buttercup said.

"Huh?" Bubbles said also surprised.

"Can I beat them up NOW?" Butch asked.

"NO!" Blossom yelled.

Boomer crossed his arms. "You heard me, I'm out. I really like Bubbles, and if you can't accept that, then you and I have nothing else to say to each other."

Brick stomped over to them and gave Bubbles a death glare then Boomer. "You're making a big mistake you know! Dating her? Honestly Boomer this is the absolute dumbest thing you've ever done! You're gonna regret it, and don't expect to come crawling back to us because we won't let you in! Since you date _power puff girls_ now, you're NOT a Rowdy Ruff Boy anymore!"

Boomer stood his ground and kept his glare fixated on his face. "I don't care. You guys don't own me, I'll do what I want, and what I want is Bubbles. So I'm out of the group, I don't care. Get out of my face."

Brick looked at him in disbelief at what he was hearing from his own brother.

Butch sighed. "You know, I think this is a good time for me to go over there and give them both a knuckle sandwich."

Buttercup couldn't take it anymore. "Oh my god Butch! SHUT UP!" Then she punched him so hard he flew into a nearby brick wall.

"C'mon Butch, we're outta here," Brick said rising into the air.

Butch followed but came back down and punched both Boomer and Bubbles for a good measure.

The two of them looked at Blossom and Buttercup for their reactions. "Well? Are you gonna kick me out too?"

"No, the Professor would be mad at us," Blossom said matter-of-factly.

"Break up with him, _now_," Buttercup said.

"That's not fair Buttercup, I really like him too. You can't make me break up with him," Bubbles said. She turned to Boomer. "Let's go." With that they flew off themselves leaving Blossom and Buttercup astounded.

They landed a couple streets over. "That was a really nice thing you did," Bubbles said looking at the sidewalk.

"If they can't accept this then I don't care. I just wanna be with you. I don't care if they kicked me out."

Bubbles looked at him. "But they kicked you out of your house, where are you gonna go?"

Boomer thought about that and came up with nothing. He no longer associated with Mojo or Him so that was out, he didn't have the money for a hotel, and he didn't know anywhere else that was free. "I don't know. I'll think of something."

"You can stay at my house," Bubbles offered.

"But you're sister's hate me…"

"I don't care what they think either. C'mon, the professor will let you in, it's his word over all of ours right? Trust me."


	8. Hatred

Hatred

Blossom and Buttercup were in the living room watching Jersey Shore.

"This show is dumb, can we watch something else?" Buttercup asked.

"No way, I love this show."

"C'mon Blossom, no one's _that_ shallow."

Blossom looked at her insulted. "I am not shallow just because I watch a Jersey Shore."

They heard the door open and they looked over the back of the couch and saw Bubbles walk in with Boomer. They immediately jumped into a battle stance.

"Relax you guys, it's just me," Bubbles said.

"Not you, him!" Buttercup said.

"What are you doing here? Get out of our house!" Blossom said.

"Bubbles said I can stay here…"

"Oh no! Hell no! You are not staying here! This is the one place where I have some peace and quiet and I'm not gonna have _you_ ruin it!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"You guys, don't be mean, he doesn't have anywhere else to go," Bubbles said.

"I second this Bubbles, get out!" Blossom said.

Bubbles glared at them for a moment then took a deep breath. "PROFESSOR!"

The professor soon came in from his lab. "What's wrong girls…what is he doing here?"

"He's Bubbles' new boyfriend," Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"Professor let him stay here for a while. They kicked him out when they found out we were together, he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Since when are you dating him? I thought you hated him," Professor said confused.

"I don't hate him! Please Professor?"

"Well…" Next to him Blossom gave a disapproving look and Buttercup was desperately shaking her head no. "Okay Boomer, you can stay. You can sleep on the couch bed." Blossom and Buttercup nearly passed out with disappointment.

"But…but Professor…he…we….you…you can't possibly…but…"

"Oooh, thank you Professor!" Bubbles said.

"Thanks Professor," Boomer said. With that Bubbles led Boomer out of the room.

Blossom and Buttercup immediately stopped rattling off reason why he couldn't stay.

"He's our worst enemy!" Buttercup said.

"He'd just playing Bubbles I know it! As soon as she turns her back he's gonna hurt her!" Blossom said.

"This is a _Rowdy Ruff Boy_ we're talking about Professor!"

"He might steal all your valuable possessions and take them to his brothers so they can pawn them and make millions!"

"Girls, girls, calm down. Don't you think if Bubbles is dating him than he at least has some good in him?"

Blossom and Buttercup frowned at him. "Uh Professor, Bubbles hasn't been known to make the smartest decisions," Blossom said.

"The point is she wouldn't date him if he was as evil as you say he is would she? And I'm sure he isn't out to hurt her or anything. Now while he's with us I expect you to be polite and no more of this talk about Boomer being evil, understand?"

They sighed. "Yes Professor."

Later the Professor found Bubbles walking down the hallway. He took a deep breath. Okay Professor, you've waited for this moment, you've practiced in the mirror, you've read all the books, it's time. Just, don't be nervous and you'll do fine.

"Bubbles."

"Yes Professor?"

"Now that you have a boyfriend, I think it's about time we talked about…"

Bubbles eyes got wide in fear. "No Professor! Oh no, I don't want to have this conversation!"

"You don't?"

"No!"

Professor sighed with relief. "Alright then, now that that's settled I'll…see you at dinner?"

"Sure…" Bubbles watched him go with a curious expression on her face. She wondered about the Professor sometimes. She heard someone snicker behind her. She turned around and saw Boomer holding back a laugh. "Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm your boyfriend, I do that." He chuckled again. "Would you rather I give you the talk than him?"

"That depends on what your version of the talk is."

Boomer put his hand on her shoulder. "When we have sex, always use a condom." He laughed again at the look on her face. Then he kissed the side of her head and sauntered off down the hallway.

"Boomer you suck!" Bubbles exclaimed following him.

Later that night Bubbles was in her room with her sisters putting on her pajamas. Blossom was combing her incredibly long hair, and Buttercup was sitting on the bed playing Sonic on her DS and kept eyeing Bubbles every now and then. This made Bubbles uncomfortable and she just turned away but she still felt their eyes on her back. Then she turned around frustrated.

"Why are you two looking at me like I'm some kind of new species or something?"

"You are a new species: the power puff girl who dated the rowdy ruff boy. You don't see that every day, do you?" Buttercup said.

"Who the heck even told you I was with Boomer?" Bubbles said.

"Princess," Blossom and Buttercup said.

"Bubbles think for once in your life. This is Boomer we're dealing with. Do you really think he'd want to be with you for real? He's not serious," Blossom said.

Bubbles glared at her. "What do you have another new power? Are you a mind reader now?"

"No, I'm just saying you should think about what you're doing. Why would Boomer want to go with you…"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to have a boyfriend?" Bubbles exclaimed getting angrier by the second.

"No, she's saying you're too stupid to pick the right person."

"Boomer is the right person. And anyway, Blossom was stupid when she decided to go with Dexter and what happened? He broke up with her."

Blossom put down her brush. "So what? How was I supposed to know he wasn't right for me?"

"So Blossom's not stupid when she gets her nerdy boyfriend, but it's when I finally find someone I like you two start accusing me of being the stupid one. Why don't you ever call yourselves stupid? You're stupid for accusing me of being stupid for having a boyfriend!"

"Bubbles honestly…" Blossom began.

"Shut up Blossom!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Suddenly Blossom turned around and blew ice at her. She tried to move but it was fast and before she knew it she was stuck in freezing cold ice.

"We're just trying to warn you. You know the rowdy ruff boys have been known to deceive and we just don't want to see you get hurt!" Blossom exclaimed.

Bubbles lit up her laser eyes and melted the ice leaving a puddle on the ground. Then she stomped out of the room without another word.

"Nice, really nice. Did you really think your ice would help?" Buttercup said.

"I was just trying to get her to be quiet and listen," Blossom said looking back into the mirror.

"Well that helped," Buttercup said sarcastically.

Boomer sat on the couch bed that night in front of the TV watching Adult Swim. Blossom and Buttercup had ignored him for the most part which was good, he already had enough going on without having to take care of them, he was trying to be nice after all. They'd had a big dinner that night the professor made himself, lasagna with Italian breadsticks, which was the most delicious thing he'd ever had. Their hospitality towards him was the most welcoming (at least Bubbles and the Professor and maybe Blossom a little only out of manners).

He felt a little weird by it all though. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. His whole life it had always been fight to gain respect and steal what you need, he'd never had anything just handed to him like this. And the love the Professor gave them, forget about it. He'd thought he had that in Mojo and Him at one point but they only wanted him for the purpose of destroying the girls. Their hospitality was more than he expected from them despite their history. Indeed he did feel welcome and at the same time it was weird. He hadn't been brought up this way so in a way he felt a little babied but at the same time grateful.

Bubbles walked through the doorway of the dark living room with a robe over her nightgown. "Hi."

He turned around and once he saw her he smiled. "Hi." He smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be "sleeping"?" He made air quotes on "sleeping".

Bubbles giggled. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, come sit down," he said making room for her.

She happily obliged and sat next to him. "Whatcha watching?"

"King of the Hill. You like this show?"

"Yeah, but I personally think Family Guy is better," she said. She snuggled up close to him and he held her.

"I take it your sister's still hate me."

"Yup. I tried to convince them you're not evil but they think you're just trying to pull me into some kind of trap."

Boomer snickered. "And what kind of trap would that be?"

Bubbles shrugged. "I don't even know. It makes no sense."

"Well, I'd never do that to you."

"I know. That's why I like you, you're so sweet to me." They sat in silence for a moment until Boomer changed the subject.

"It was um…nice of the professor to let me stay here."

"The professor wouldn't just throw you out if you couldn't go home. He's not like that," Bubbles said. She flipped through the TV guide and paused at something. "Hey, Batman Begins is on, wanna watch it?"

"Yeah, I love that. Ever seen in?"

"In all honesty, I just started liking Batman when we saw the Dark Knight," she said blushing and hoping he couldn't see in the dim light of the TV but he did and he chuckled. Then he kissed her assertively and they watched the movie.

"Can you believe this?" Buttercup said.

"She can't be serious," Blossom said shaking her head.

The two of them had come to the hallway once they found Bubbles out of bed. They were kneeling outside the door and they heard the entire conversation.

"She's crazy! How can she possibly consider dating _him_?" Buttercup said.

Blossom shook her head as she observed the two lovers. "He's playing her, I just know it. We've got to talk her out of this."

"Um, did you pull a Bubbles and just space out on that whole conversation? She won't freaking listen to us," Buttercup said.

"I know but, I don't want her to get hurt and the way she's acting that's what it seems like is gonna happen."

"Lets go talk to her. Her being all lovey dovey with him is making me sick," Buttercup said.

"No need to start drama this late." She stood up. "I'm going to bed. If you were smart you would join me."

Buttercup knew she should have protested but she was tired herself and wasn't in the mood for drama either. She flew after Blossom and went to bed with no objection.

The next morning the professor walked past the living room and found Bubbles and Boomer on the bed with the covers over them. He got alarmed for a moment and went over to them. He pulled back the covers and found that they did in fact have clothes on. He put the covers back over them sighing with relief.

Later Bubbles and Boomer came to the breakfast table together. Blossom and Buttercup immediately stopped they conversation when they came in and looked down at their eggs and bacon. Bubbles and Boomer sat down and ate. The professor soon came in and was surprised by the unusual silence.

"So…did you have a nice sleep?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm sure _they_ had a nice sleep, professor," Buttercup said icily. She winced as Blossom kicked her under the table. "So when are you two gonna give up? I mean you can't _possibly_ expect this to work out," she said just as harshly.

"Proves how much _you_ know," Boomer said.

"You know what? We were nice enough to let you stay here; we didn't have to do that. Now I suggest you watch your mouth you…!"

"Buttercup!" the professor said.

Buttercup slumped in her seat and stuffed some eggs into her mouth. "I'm just trying to tell them what idiots they're acting like," she mumbled.

Boomer figured Bubbles would hate him for this but he couldn't help it. He shot his blue laser eyes at her wrist and made her drop the fork full of eggs on her lap.

"OW!"

The professor turned around and found Boomer looking innocent and Bubbles holding back a laugh. Buttercup shook her hand trying to shake off the burning and Blossom was giving them all a disapproving look.

"Professor did you see that! He just shot my hand!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Buttercup," Boomer said. There wasn't a trace of humor or expression on his face. Bubbles looked at him wonder at how he did that.

"Professor!" Buttercup said getting angrier by the second.

"Buttercup I didn't see him do anything."

"Oh sure take the enemy's side."

"He's not the enemy," Bubbles protested.

"Stay out of this!"

"Buttercup, I think it's about time we went to school," Blossom said calmly. She noticed the professor giving her a grateful look.

"Good, I can't stand to look at him anymore," Buttercup sneered. Boomer mouthed a particularly bad name at her and it took everything she had not to jump him.

Bubbles was seriously on the verge of laughter but she didn't want to rat Boomer out by laughing. "I'm gonna go get my stuff so we can go." A few minutes later they were out the door themselves and they immediately started laughing. "You're mean!"

"You know she deserved it!" Boomer laughed.

"I don't know how you do it," Bubbles said.

"Do what?"

"Lie like that. I would've started laughing or something if I were you," Bubbles said still laughing.

"I guess I just know how to keep a straight face."

They arrived at the crowded school a few minutes later. Bubbles paused at the sidewalk. Boomer stopped and turned back to her. "What's wrong?"

"What are they gonna say when they know we're together?" It wasn't a secret that the PPG's hated the RRB's. Everyone thought they hated each other's guts, now they were together what would they think?

Boomer smirked. "You really care what other people think?"

"Well…no. I just don't want everyone talking about us…"

Boomer put his arm over her shoulders. "Bubbles, who cares? Ignore them. People are gonna talk, people talk about everything they shouldn't even care about. Let them, its life."

Bubbles knew he was right but she still felt uneasy. "Okay." She kissed him quickly and they went inside. Indeed everyone who cared enough to stare stared when they saw them come in with his arm over her. Bubbles felt like some kind of science experiment specimen that everyone just needed to see.

Then Mitch Michelson came over. Mitch was just as mean as the boys, minus the super powers and he was afraid of suspension (which he'd only gotten once). His freckled face topped off with shaggy brown hair came over to them with an amused smirk.

"Booms, why are you walking around with her? You roll with Power Puff Girls now instead of your boys?"

"Just this Power Puff Girl Mitch, she's my girlfriend."

Mitch laughed. "Are you done joking now?"

"He's serious," Bubbles said feeling shyer than usual.

Mitch looked Bubbles up and down. "Well…at least you've got yourself a hot one."

Bubbles felt her face get hot and she knew she was blushing like crazy out of embarrassment.

Boomer snickered. "Get your own Mitch."

"I already have one, thanks."

"Well then, I should tell her you're hitting on me," Bubbles said.

Mitch held up his fist. "You'd better not!"

"You don't scare me Mitch," Bubbles said feeling confident again. She grabbed his fist and twisted it making him cringe in pain.

"Crap!" He held his hand and massaged it. "Um…I'll see you two later…I guess."

Boomer and Bubbles laughed again then went to class.

The next day Bubbles was going up the stairs at school.

"Hey you!"

She turned around and saw Brick and Butch behind her. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to pay you back since you broke up our group," Brick said fiercely. His red eyes were almost blazing like fire.

Bubbles crossed her arms. "_I_ didn't break up your group. _You_ two are the ones who kicked him out. Maybe if you'd be willing to accept the fact that we like each other he'd still be with you."

"Ha! Very funny. Not if he's with a power puff girl," Butch said with a snicker.

"Well don't act like you haven't checked out Blossom and Buttercup a few times!" Bubbles snapped.

Brick and Butch glared at her. "Why you…!" Then they jumped her. She pushed them off and punched both of them but they outnumbered her two to one. They started punching her and she tried her best to get them back. She wished Blossom and Buttercup were there to help her, then they could've taken them all easily.

"Hey!" Boomer exclaimed.

They all stopped and stared at him.

"Let Bubbles go. _Now_."

Butch crossed his arms. "Why don't you make us?"

"Or are you too weak?" Brick said with a slight smirk.

With that, Boomer flew over and grabbed Butch by the collar, punched him in the face, and threw him down the stairs and across the hallway making him slam into the wall. Brick laughed and therefore he wasn't paying attention when Boomer grabbed him and did the same before he could react. Unfortunately this time a the biology teacher Mr. Solomon was walking past and saw Brick fly into the wall next to Boomer. He walked over to the stairwell and saw Boomer and Bubbles.

"Boomer, to the office, _now_."

"But…"

Bubbles flew down to Mr. Solomon. "But Mr. Solomon, it wasn't his fault. Brick and Butch were beating me up, he was defending me!"

"Alright then, Boomer, Brick, and Butch, detention. Well, nothing new there. Now all of you get to class or it'll be a detention for you too Miss Utonium." Mr. Solomon walked off looking pleased with himself.

Brick and Butch flew past giving them both glares. "Thanks a lot." If he could, Butch would have given them the finger.

Boomer sighed in anger and frustration towards his brothers.

"Boomer I'm sorry. I tried but…"

Boomer put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Bubbles, it's not your fault, it's theirs." He gave her a quick kiss. "Go to class."

"You too. See you at lunch?" She asked hoping he didn't plan on skipping again.

"Of course."

Lunch was strange for both of them. Normally they sat with their brothers/sisters but today that obviously wasn't possible. When Bubbles walked towards Blossom and Buttercup, Blossom stuck her face in her book and Buttercup put her foot on the chair Bubbles usually sat in.

"This seat is taken," she said harshly.

When Boomer so much as looked at Brick and Butch, they gave him a look that screamed death and Butch even lit his lasers at him as a threat but didn't shoot him because a teacher was in the room and they all knew green laser shooting ten feet would have caused a disturbance.

So Boomer and Bubbles sat together at a table across the room where they could easily avoid eye contact with them all. It wasn't hard though, they had each other to talk to and make each other laugh and that was enough for them.


	9. Confrontation

Confrontation

After school Bubbles was walking down the steps about to head home. She wished she had Boomer to walk with her because she didn't want to be alone. But of course he had that detention. She regretted that she couldn't get him out of that but she wasn't very good at smooth talking, a super power all of them seemed to have but her. She was glad he'd be staying at her house again, she was starting to wish he could stay forever.

Then she saw the red headed form of Princess Morbucks. She remembered Blossom and Buttercup had told her the girl had ratted her out and she was mad about that. If it wasn't for her none of this would have happened…or at least happened a lot later. She stomped over to her feeling like doing some ass kicking.

Princess was standing at the other door fluffing her hair and fixing her fur coat. Her limo was a few feet in front of her.

"Princess!"

Princess turned around and an amused smirk crossed her face when she saw Bubbles. "Yes?" she said innocently.

"Why did you tell them I was with Boomer?"

Princess pretended to be surprised. "What? You're with Boomer? I thought you hated him?"

"Knock it off! I know you told on me. Blossom and Buttercup told me themselves."

"Lies! Why would they possibly go around lying on me?" Princess pretended to wipe her eye. "I-I feel so insulted."

Bubbles just rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

Princess took off her drama face and gave Bubbles her usual stuck up look. "Alright, listen power puff girl, me telling on you, that was revenge. You never let me be a power puff girl so now I just have to take matters into my own hands. And ruining your life, well, that seems like a pretty good way to start, don't you think?"

"You're sick."

"And what are you gonna do about it, take me to the doctor?"

Bubbles didn't say anything, she just glared at her.

"I know you're not gonna hurt me Bubbles," Princess said smugly. "You're not as bold as Buttercup and Blossom. You're just a wimpy baby and I'm not scared of you."

Bubbles' glare hardened. People always underestimated her. Just because she was a blondie and she didn't like violence, people always figured she wasn't as tough as Blossom and Buttercup. Oh sure she'd beaten the Professors training program up to level 11 when she was six which neither Blossom or Buttercup had done. She'd kicked a couple of bad guys butts, including _Him_, single handedly. None of that mattered to anyone. They never recognized her accomplishments for very long. But when Blossom makes the honor roll or Buttercup scores the winning goal in a soccer game, everyone cares and makes a big deal about it.

And now Princess Morbucks was standing here calling her a "wimpy baby"? She wasn't going to allow that.

"You'd better be scared."

Princess was about to make another smart remark but her eyes widened in fear when she saw Bubbles flying at her. Suddenly she was thrown across the street into a tree. Her fur coat was ripped and she had twigs and leaves in her hair. "GET ME DOWN!"

"No way! You deserved that. Who's a wimpy baby now? You had no right to tell Blossom and Buttercup my business and this is what you deserve!" With that she flew away leaving Princess in the tree screaming.

The boys were in detention. Brick and Butch were on one side of the room having a silent conversation about something that must've been pretty darn funny because they kept laughing but every time Mr. Solomon looked up they acted innocent. Boomer sat on the other side of the room feeling more miserable than he usually did during detention. He was normally a part of their circle, he used to join in on the laughing and the mocking the teachers. Now he felt isolated and extremely bored.

He wished he had some kind of paper and pencil to keep him occupied. Not many people knew this about him but he was an artist, just like Bubbles. His brothers always expected him to draw something violent or pictures of them all as gangsters but he only rarely drew that stuff. He thought back to before he'd admitted his feelings to Bubbles, they'd been in California for the summer and he drew a picture of Bubbles. But then Brick and Butch found it and threw it into the lake all the while teasing him. He did beat them up for that and since then he'd been keeping his feelings for her under wraps, and he didn't draw anymore pictures of her. He wished he had something to draw her now since he had nothing else to hide. He'd memorized the details on her perfectly, the twinkle in her eyes, the highlight in her golden hair, her beautiful smile.

He looked out the window and saw Bubbles approaching Princess not looking happy at all. That much didn't surprise him, Bubbles had told him how much she hated Princess. He kept watching with interest at what was about to happen. Princess started laughing at her and Bubbles looked like she was getting angrier by the second. All of a sudden Princess looked scared as Bubbles sprung at her and threw her into the tree. Boomer's eyes got wide as he saw this. He knew Bubbles disliked the girl but she must've said something pretty bad.

"Damn," he mumbled.

"Boomer, be quiet!"

"But I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah he did, he cursed," Butch said. Boomer glared at him.

"Shut up Butch, you curse more than I do."

"Prove it." Brick started laughing.

"Enough!" A few minutes later Mr Solomon stood up. "I'm going to go copy these papers, no funny business," then he left.

"No funny business," Brick said imitating Mr. Solomon's deep voice.

"Whatdya say we go beat up some little kids in the park after he lets us outta this hellhole?" Butch said specifically to Brick.

"Oh sure, then we can take their candy." Brick looked at Boomer. "But you're not invited since you wanna hang out with the power puff girls."

"How about you go help the mayor open a pickle jar?" Butch teased. He and Brick broke down laughing.

Boomer tried his best to ignore them but their laughter always got to him. "Shut up," he mumbled.

Butch came over and got in his face. "What was that? I'm not quite sure I heard you correctly. Did you just say you're a wimpy jackass?"

Brick fell out of his chair laughing. "Good one Butch!"

"Oh I'm Boomer and I'm in love with Bubbles and I feel all warm and good inside. Come help me save a helpless old lady," Butch said in a mocking voice. He and Brick continued to laugh. "Aww what's wrong Boomer? Are you gonna cry?"

Boomer punched him in the face sending him flying across the room. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Uh oh, somebody's mad." Brick flew over to Boomer. "How about I get you a straight jacket so you can calm down?" Butch laughed despite the excruciating pain in his jaw.

Boomer punched Brick and sent him flying into the wall as well. "You wanna play like that huh?" They jumped at each other and started punching and kicking. It was two against one and Brick and Butch's combined strength was a lot to handle but he didn't let them show him up. Suddenly they all heard footsteps outside and flew to their seats. That didn't cover their messed up hair or the mess they'd made.

Mr. Solomon came in and did a double take. "Who did this?" Brick and Butch pointed to Boomer and Boomer pointed to them. "Well since no one wants to confess, you have detention tomorrow as well."

"C'mon dude, that's not fair," Brick said.

"Make that tomorrow _and_ the day after for you Brick."


	10. Spring Break

Spring Break

It was now spring break (only about two weeks after the last chapter). The tension between them all was insane. Blossom and Buttercup completely isolated themselves from Bubbles after they figured she wasn't going to stop liking Boomer. When the boys weren't ignoring Boomer they were teasing him and Bubbles relentlessly.

Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the living room floor in front of the TV and Boomer was teaching her how to play a game on the play station 3. Buttercup had her arms crossed glaring at both of them. She didn't want to let them play her game but the professor made her. Blossom was sitting next to her reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire pretending to not be interested in all of them.

Boomer laughed. "I can't believe you've had this game for three years and you've never played it."

"I never liked video games before okay? Cut me some slack," Bubbles said. A bunch of creatures came at her. "How do I kill these things?"

"You've gotta press X and R1 then Y," Boomer said doing so himself with ease.

Bubbles tried but then her character died. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

Boomer fell back laughing and wasn't paying attention to the screen and his character died too. He heard it and sat up. "Damn it!"

It was Bubbles' turn to laugh. "Look who's laughing now."

Boomer pretended to be mad at her. "Shut up."

Bubbles pushed him lightly and crossed her arms. "Make me."

"Alright then." He tackled her and pulled her down onto the floor laughing along with her. He rolled over on top of her and she got on top of him but he got back on top of her. "I thought you had super strength, why am I on top?"

"You have super strength too, did you forget that?"

"Of course not, I can easily throw you out the window right now. Want me to prove it?"

"No! Then the professor will get mad," Bubbles pointed out.

"True. Well toss him out too, then he'll be unconscious and won't notice a thing," Boomer said thoughtfully.

Bubbles pushed him again. "Boomer!"

"You know I'm kidding Bubbles." He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hand through her hair and slid his hand down her side to hold her waist. He tilted his head more to make their kiss deeper.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at them from the couch wide eyed and disgusted. They'd seen Bubbles and Boomer kiss (unfortunately) but not like this.

"Hel-lo?" Buttercup said loudly.

Boomer and Bubbles broke off and looked at them breathless. "Yes?" Bubbles said feeling dizzy and dazed.

"You're not the only ones in here!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Boomer snickered. "Then ignore us." He kissed Bubbles again taking her by surprise but she soon melted into him and continued to kiss him back.

Buttercup looked at Blossom for help but Blossom had on her iPod and was occupied with her book. Buttercup looked at her sister again and shot bright green lasers at Boomers hand and they hit Bubbles' shoulder as well. They yelped in pain and looked up at Buttercup who had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"What the hell was that for?" Boomer said.

"For not listening to me." Buttercup stood up, grabbed Blossom's ponytail and flew out the room.

"Ow! Hair! Hair! Hair! Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed.

Bubbles couldn't help but laugh.

Soon the professor was dragging them both back in and putting them on the couch. When Bubbles and Boomer saw him come in he immediately got off of her and they sat up like nothing had happened.

"Yes professor?" Blossom said.

"How would you guys like to take a trip to Disney World?" the professor said.

"For real?" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Can we tie all the people in the costumes to the top of the Cinderella castle?" Boomer said only half kidding.

"You can do what ever you want, I'll be in the sauna," the professor said. "Just don't end up in jail."

"Aw professor, we won't end up in jail, we're not delinquents like _some_ people," Buttercup said throwing a glance at Boomer.

Boomer glared at her. "I've only been to jail twice, leave me alone."

"Oh sure that's not bad," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Will you please behave yourself?" Bubbles said to Buttercup.

Buttercup pointed to Boomer. "But he…aw forget it! I'm gonna go pack." She flew to their room with Blossom behind her.

Blossom and Buttercup were sitting on the ground at the park in the sun. Buttercup was leaning back letting the sun warm her chest and Blossom was reading Harry Potter again with her beautiful hair falling over her face.

"Hey, you two!"

They looked up and saw Brick and Butch coming towards them.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Great, just what we need right now."

Buttercup stood up. "I'll take them. What do you two want?"

"Heard you're going to Disney World," Brick said.

"What, are you stalking us?"

"No, you're not worth stalking. Boomer going with you?"

"He'll go wherever Bubbles goes," Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

Butch snickered. "Disney World, that's fruity of him."

"Listen, we're going with you," Brick said.

Blossom looked up from her book. "What?"

Buttercup laughed as if it were a joke. "You're kidding right? You said Disney world was fruity!"

"No, we like Disney World. We get to hang the people in the costumes from the top of the Cinderella Castle," Butch said.

"Anyway, don't tell anyone we're saying this but…we want Boomer back," Brick said reluctantly.

"No! I told you not to say it!" Butch exclaimed.

"How the hell was I supposed to word it?" Brick yelled back.

"You want him back?" Buttercup said again with a laugh.

"C'mon, you know you want Bubbles back too," Butch said knowingly.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Think again Bitch." She shook her head at them. "Why do you need us for this?"

"Because she's the smart one," Brick said pointing to Blossom.

Blossom raised her eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?"

Brick sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Listen babe, you want Bubbles back as much as we want Boomer back, right?"

Blossom didn't quite know how to respond to that. "Um, well…"

"And you're the one that always comes up with the plans around here, right sweet heart?" He said lifting her chin to look at him.

"I guess…"

"So _you_, my beautiful Blossom, are the one that can get them broken up and get everything back to the way things should be, right?" He was slowly sliding his hand down her side.

Blossom shifted slightly uncomfortable by how he was touching her. "Maybe I could but…" She felt his hand grab her butt and massage it and she immediately reacted by punching him in the face sending him flying into a nearby tree. "TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN BRICK AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" She yelled.

Butch and Buttercup started laughing. Yes the whole situation was disturbing but yet it was funny.

"So what's the plan?" Butch asked.

Blossom shrugged. "I don't know, you have to give me time to think."

"Aw, you're useless," Brick said crawling away form the tree rubbing his head. Blossom shook her fist at him in response.

They arrived at Disney World the next day around five thirty. Their hotel room on the resort was pretty amazing. There were three rooms, and a kitchen, and a bathroom, a flat screen in every room, and a beautiful view of Epcot.

"Professor this room is great!" Bubbles said.

"I got a raise at work. Here's your tickets to the parks," he handed them all tickets with the Disney characters on them. "Now all of you unpack before you start running off…" They were out the door before he could finish.

Boomer and Bubbles flew off together as usual. "What do you wanna do?" Bubbles asked.

"Hang the people in the costumes from the top of the Cinderella castle," Boomer replied.

"You're serious about that aren't you?" Bubbles said with a laugh.

"We did it last time we were here. Mickey, Goofy, and Donald hate us."

"You!" a high pitched female voice said.

They came down and were face to face with Snow White. "Us?"

"Not you, him!"

Boomer pointed to himself confused. "Me?"

"You've done bad things around here. I'm surprised they let you back in."

"Listen lady, you must be thinking about someone else because I never did anything…"

"I remember you. You and two other boys were flying around harassing our park!" she said.

"Ma'am I promise Boomer won't do anything wrong while we're here. Right Boomer?" Bubbles said.

"Sure."

Snow White crossed her arms obviously not quite believing them. "'Sure'," she mocked him before walking off to go hug a little girl.

Boomer snickered.

"Please don't do anything bad," Bubbles begged.

Boomer kissed her forehead. "You have my word." He scanned the Magic Kingdom Park for a ride. "You ever been on the Tower of Terror?"

Bubbles twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands. "Um, once. And I was scared to death of it."

"That's why it's called 'Tower of _Terror_.'" He grabbed her hand and they flew towards the ride. Bubbles resisted though.

"Boomer, don't make me get on that!"

"You've got to face your fears Bubbles."

"They said they'd be here, where the hell are they?" Buttercup said as she and Blossom flew around MGM Studios looking for Brick and Butch. "Do you think they were lying and Brick just wanted an excuse to violate you?" Buttercup said with a snicker.

"Shut up Buttercup," Blossom said through her teeth.

"You know you liked it."

Blossom pulled out her pink phone and texted Brick again. Yes she had his number, she'd actually gotten his number a long time ago and they talked a lot even if they weren't saying nice things. "U said u'd be the café, where r u?"

She heard a scream that was unmistakable his and Butch's. It was coming from a nearby roller coaster. "C'mon!" They flew to the exit of the roller coaster.

Goofy walked past and tried to hug them.

"Get lost!" Buttercup exclaimed. And Goofy walked away.

Brick and Butch came off the roller coaster laughing with messed up hair. They were wobbling slightly when they walked and they looked disoriented. Butch saw Blossom and Buttercup standing there with their arms crossed and pointed.

"It's about time you got here," Brick said still laughing.

"You said you'd be at the café," Blossom said.

"We waited for ten minutes and you never showed so we got on a ride. Excuse us for being bored," Brick said.

"You said you have a plan, what is it?" Butch asked.

"We have to make her think Boomer doesn't like her. Bubbles is sensitive so this _should_ work. We come up with a couple rude things that he supposedly said. Then we remind them both of why they hated each other in the first place and knowing the two of them, they should believe it. And _no_ excessive force."

"Why can't we use excessive force? I like excessive force," Butch said.

Blossom sighed. "What you guys don't understand is that violence is never the answer. You can't just go hitting on someone and expect them to listen to you, it doesn't work that way."

"For us it does."

"If I did this," she punched him, "would you listen to me?"

"Hell no."

Blossom crossed her arms. "I rest my case."

"Can we go have some fun now?" Brick asked.

"I thought you wanted to break them up?" Buttercup asked.

"What you two don't understand is that you've got to have a little fun sometime. Life isn't all work and no play," Brick explained. "Now, let's go harass Mickey Mouse!" With that he and Butch flew off to go find Mickey Mouse.

Blossom and Buttercup looked after them. "I don't get what's so fun about harassing people in costumes," Blossom said.

"Me neither." Buttercup paused for a moment. "You wanna get on a roller coaster?"

"Okay, then can we go to Epcot?"

"Why do you like Epcot so much?"

"It's the most educational park here."

Boomer was sitting on the bed that night watching Home Alone, a favorite movie of his. Bubbles came in wearing a tank top and blue shorts with clouds all over them. She was braiding her hair into two long braids down her back. He observed her as she smoothed the loose ends down. She turned around and found Boomer staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Boomer smirked. "Bubbles you look…you look sexy."

Bubbles felt herself blush. No one had ever described her as "sexy" before. "Um, thank you." She sat down next to him. He placed his hand on her cheek and she blushed more.

"You know you're beautiful when you blush like that?" he said.

"I am?"

He nodded. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their passionate kiss. He fell over top of her which surprised her at first but she pulled his as close as possible to her. He slid his hands up her sides and held her shoulder as if to hold her in place. She found herself wrapping her legs around him. She felt like she needed more of him, more of his taste, his smell, the way he felt, it all drew her in more. She felt like her body was vibrating. His kisses got more urgent and she whimpered. Afraid they'd end up losing control of themselves she broke off their kiss and they looked at each other breathing heavily.

Suddenly he sat up remembering something. "I almost forgot." She watched him as he dug through his suitcase for something. Finally he pulled out a blue sketchbook. He came back over and sat next to her then flipped the pages. "I meant to show you this yesterday, I spent all night Saturday making it for you." He stopped on a page with the most beautiful portrait of her on it. It looked exactly like her, and it was shaded perfectly so it looked like the light was hitting her at the perfect angle.

She was knocked into speechlessness, surprised that he'd go through all that trouble for her. "Boomer…this…I…I love it. Thank you."

"You really like it?"

"Yeah, I do. This is amazing, it's better than anything I could ever do," she said.

"I'm glad you like it." He looked down for a moment while she examined the portrait more thoroughly, contemplating whether he should say this. "Bubbles."

She looked up from the drawing at him curiously. "Yes?"

"I-I really like you Bubbles," he searched his mind for the right words to say this trying to avoid the L word. Bubbles placed her hand on his shoulder getting anxious for what he was about to say. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and I…I think I love you."

Bubbles was speechless as he often made her. He'd said the L word, she'd never really thought about him like that, at least not consciously, but she knew she loved him too. "I love you too Boomer." He smiled at her then just threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Buttercup and Blossom were in the next room watching Twilight at Blossom's request.

"Blossom," Buttercup said.

"Hmm?"

"This movie sucks!"

Blossom crossed her arms. "It does not!"

"Yeah it does, I mean honestly, 'oh hi, I'm Bella Swan and I'm dumb enough to be in love with a vampire and I don't thing bad things will happen'. That's just dumb."

"Buttercup, it's a good movie. Think about the love and the actual concept. She doesn't care that he's a vampire because she really loves him."

Buttercup pretended to laugh. "Blossom, Blossom, Blossom, the vampires sparkle. What the fuck kind of vampires SPARKLE?" she exclaimed. "And he wants her to be scared of him, how the hell is she supposed to be scared of him once he tells her he freaking SPARKLES?"

Before their argument can continue there was a tap on their window. Blossom opened it and Brick and Butch came in. "'Sup ladies."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buttercup asked.

"Our hotel room got boring so we decided to visit you," Butch said.

"Where are you staying?" Blossom said.

"Right above you," Brick said pointing up.

"We bribed them to let us in free," Butch explained.

"That figures," Blossom said rolling her eyes. "What did you do, threaten to beat them up or something."

"Blossom that's for sissies. We threatened to kill their mothers," Brick said. Blossom and Buttercup looked at him expecting a joke but frowned when they realized he was serious.

Butch looked at the TV. "Aw gross you're watching Twilight? Why the hell is he sparkling? Isn't he supposed to be a _vampire_?"

"Thank you!" Buttercup exclaimed throwing Blossom a look.

Brick sat next to Blossom on the bed. "So we're still on for tomorrow right babe?"

"Yeah as long as you stop calling me that," Blossom said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever."

The professor had been sitting in front of Bubbles and Boomer's door all night listening for anything suspicious. He trusted Boomer only because she did but he was still a boy, a teenage boy at that. And from his early years he knew what it was that teenage boys wanted. The moment he heard so much as a moan he was coming in there.

He sat there as soon as he saw Bubbles go in and was about to yell at her for looking like that but decided against it. He got distracted for a moment and soon heard her say "This is amazing." He got scared for a moment and was about to open the door but realized they were talking about something else. He lay there for hours and heard them talking and the TV on. He heard them flying around laughing and soon silence. He didn't let that fool him. He sat there listening until one o clock and he fell asleep himself.

"Professor?"

He opened his eyes and saw Blossom looking at him strangely. "Huh? Um, yes sweet heart?"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh um, what am I doing? Let's see what am I doing? Oh yeah, I'm fixing the floor, there was a loose string on the carpet." He smoothed out the floor and pulled out a piece of the carpet. "Yup. Well, everything's fine now, I guess I'll be getting to bed." He stood up and went to his room.

"But it's eight thirty in the morning."


	11. The Plan

The Plan

The next day Blosom, Buttercup, Butch, and Brick met up at Epcot where Boomer and Bubbles would be. They were flying around surveying the park looking for them.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Brick asked.

"Please, knowing how Bubbles is, I'm positive she'll believe us," Blossom said.

"There they are!" Buttercup said pointing down.

Boomer and Bubbles were sitting at a table sharing a strawberry smoothie. Boomer held her hand and she couldn't help the blush forming on her face.

"Do you know how glad I am that we came here together," Bubbles said.

"Tell me."

"Extremely." Before she could say anything else she saw her sisters and the rowdy ruff boys coming towards them.

"Oh god, what do they want?" Boomer said.

"Bubbles we'd just like to inform you that Boomer here…" Buttercup paused when she heard a disturbance behind her. They all looked up and saw a giant blue four armed monster crashing its way through Epcot. "What the hell…?"

"C'mon girls, we've gotta stop this thing," Blossom said jumping into battle stance purely out of habit. Before she could react the monster picked her up in it's claws. "AAAHHH!"

"Blossom!" Buttercup and Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom tried to break free but the monster had to be a million times stronger than her. "Don't just stand there, HELP ME!"

"I'll take care of this thing," Buttercup said. She flew up and punched the monster in the head and it staggered back but it was quick to recover and it grabbed her too. "Damnit!"

Blossom and Buttercup struggled but it was no use, they were stuck. "Hey, you guys down there with the super powers come up here and help us!" Buttercup yelled.

"Why should we help you?" Brick called back.

"Because if you don't I'll kick your asses!" Buttercup exclaimed.

The monster tried to step on Brick and Butch but the swerved out of the way just in time. "If we help you _then_ can we do the plan?" Butch asked flying up to them.

"Why would you shout about the plan and they're sitting right there?" Blossom exclaimed.

The monster made a grab for Brick but he dodged him. "You want a piece of me?" He flew up and punched it in the nose. He punched it again. But he was over powered and the monster grabbed him. "What the…hey no one grabs me! Stop grabbing me!"

Butch flew in to save them, but of course he had no plan. And because he had no plan he got grabbed by the monster as well. So now all of them were screaming and struggling to break free of the monster as it stomped through Epcot and broke things, and people ran around screaming in fear.

Bubbles jumped up. "We have to stop that thing!"

"Why?"

Bubbles looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean _why_? Because it's walking away with them that's why! Who knows what it'll do!"

Boomer sipped their smoothie. "Why should we rescue them Bubbles? They've been nothing but mean to us and honestly they don't deserve to be rescued. It's not our problem."

"But they're my sister's; I can't just let that hideous monster eat them alive."

"Well if you care about them that much then _you_ go rescue them."

"But Boomer, I need you to help me."

"Bubbles…"

"C'mon, I can't fight that thing by myself. Please?" she begged.

He sighed and got up reluctantly. "Fine, but I'm doing this for you not them."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Why are we standing here kissing, shouldn't we be 'rescuing them'?"

She giggled. "Right." They flew up and followed after the monster. It had no free arms left so it couldn't grab them; at least they had the upper hand there. Boomer tried to punch it and then saw why Brick's punch had no effect, the monster's skin was hard and leathery and the only reason it staggered was because of his strength. He punched him in the neck and in the head trying to find a weak spot and used a whole bunch of fancy moves trying to penetrate it somehow but it was tough and it took a lot to really phase it.

Bubbles meanwhile, was flying around it using her blue laser eyes. A couple times she almost hit either Buttercup or Butch.

"Watch it!" Buttercup yelled.

"Get some aim will ya!" Butch exclaimed.

Then Bubbles got an idea. "Make sure the monster sees you, follow me and tie it in knots," she said to Boomer. He agreed and did what she told him. Soon they had the monster's arms tied in a big knot. "Now what?"

"Things function from the head and the heart. Cut one of those off and it'll die. So cut off the head." Proves how smart he is and just doesn't apply himself in school.

"How? Nothing we've done has worked."

"We haven't tried the lightning yet."

"You go for the head. I'll cut off the hands so they can get out," Bubbles said. Boomer nodded and flew up towards the head. Bubbles concentrated hard as she rubbed her hands together to conduct electricity. Then she shot the lightning out of her hands and aimed at the monster's wrists. Sure enough it sliced through and all four hands fell to the ground. And as soon as that happened, the head rolled to the ground and the monster's body collapsed.

Bubbles and Boomer flew to the ground. Bubbles gave him a hug and a kiss. "Thank you. Your plan worked."

"I can't take all the credit."

Bubbles just smiled and kissed him again.

The rest of them didn't say anything. Blossom however was completely torn. No, she didn't appreciate the fact that her sister was dating her worst enemy. She wanted to take the rest of their side and ignore them until the decided it wasn't worth it. But then again, Bubbles was her sister. She went through what none of them could do. She didn't have to rescue them after what jerks they'd been. And in all honesty, she had missed Bubbles. She missed her sweet giggly girlyness. She missed having someone to break up her and Buttercup's fights. She missed having that someone to gossip about the cheerleading squad and Degrassi which is something Buttercup never liked. She also knew that whatever she said Buttercup would most likely follow.

Suddenly guilt overtook her and she threw her arms around Bubbles. "Bubbles I'm sorry!"

Bubbles looked at her completely surprised. "W-What?"

Buttercup pulled her back. "What are you doing?"

Blossom pushed her off. "You guys this is dumb! Look at us, we're sitting around coming up with stupid plans to break them up. Who gives a crap if they like each other?" She pointed to herself and Brick. "We stay up until one o clock in the morning texting! And you two constantly flirt as much as you hate to admit it. I don't know about you guys, but I'm done!" She turned back to Bubbles. "I'm sorry."

Bubbles smiled knowing she couldn't say no to those pink eyes. "It's okay."

Buttercup sighed. "Bubbles I'm sorry I was so mean."

Buttercup sounded like she didn't mean it but everything on her face said otherwise. "It's okay."

Buttercup turned to Boomer. "I still hate you."

Boomer nodded. "Same here."

Blossom turned to Brick and Butch. "Well? Do you have anything to say?"

Brick and Butch sighed. "We're sorry," they mumbled.

"I don't think I heard that, do you wanna say that a little louder?" Boomer said with a smirk.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"Your apology will be accepted…eventually." Bubbles glared at him. "Your apology is suddenly accepted."

Butch glared at Boomer. "You're a bastard you know that? You and your little girlfriend, just a couple of bastards."

"And why are we bastards?" Boomer asked nonchalantly.

"Because you like her and she likes you and you save us and now you made us say sorry. Just…what the hell?"

"_I_ didn't make you say sorry, _you_ said sorry on your own," Boomer pointed out. Bubbles and Buttercup giggled at Butch's face.

Butch glared at Buttercup. "Shut up BC."

Buttercup punched him. "I'd like to see you make me."

Suddenly they heard Blossom giggle and they all turned around. Once they did their mouths dropped. Blossom and Brick were locking lips. Their arms were around each other like they did this every day. Then she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Blossom and Brick broke their kiss and Blossom got off of him.

"Blossom, how could you?" Bubbles said.

"It's not like we haven't kissed once or twice," Blossom said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Sure she and Brick had kissed a few times in the school locker room or a secluded place. Yes she hated Brick with a passion, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she liked him all the same. Even for a genius like Blossom, love isn't simple.

"We don't like each other though," Brick said shaking his head.

"You two are a couple of hypocrites," Boomer said.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Brick," Butch said.

"Same here Blossom," Buttercup said.

The evening before they were leaving they were in the Magic Kingdom Park watching fireworks. Boomer had his arms around Bubbles and her head was rested on his shoulder. Blossom was standing nearby chatting with Brick and occasionally they said something rude or smacked each other. Buttercup and Butch stood together looking at the fireworks which were now green.

"I can't believe this," Butch said.

"Can't believe what?" Buttercup asked.

"That we worked so hard to hate each other all these years and now _they_ like each other. That I'm sitting here with you and your sisters, in Disney World, watching fireworks. These are some of the top ten things I swore I'd never do."

"What are the rest?"

"Be a male model, be a male stripper, swim with a shark, be stupid enough to think I'd be alive in a million years if I froze myself and actually do it, kiss you…"

Buttercup smacked him. "You say that as if I'm disgusting."

"Well Buttercup you're just…you."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot. Bubbles and Blossom are pretty and smart and talented, and I'm just Buttercup."

"I never said you weren't talented and you're not that bad looking if you want to know the truth."

There was a pause and they both felt embarrassed by where this was going.

"Quick one?" Butch said.

Buttercup smirked. "Fine." She picked up Blossom's purse and held it in front of their faces so no one would see them as they gave each other a quick kiss. Then she put the bag back and there was another pause. "Think of it this way Butch, they all swore on their graves they'd never be together and look at them now, kissing as if they've been doing this since the day they were born."

Butch looked at her. "We still hate each other don't we? I mean even after…"

"Shit yeah I still hate you Bitch," Buttercup said slapping his arm.

Butch pushed her back almost making her fall out of her chair. "Fuck you then."

Suddenly a tall figure came over to them. It was the Professor, his skin was red and he was all sweaty. They all gave him questioning looks. "I stayed in the sauna too long," he explained.


End file.
